All My Joy, All My Pain
by NessyVane
Summary: Who wouldn't want to travel back in time to meet their best friend's father and godfather? Well, Hermione gets the chance to, although she didn't really have an option. The Marauders are back and now have a new addition. Probably ooc Hermione, but she's been through a lot so cut her some slack. Hermione/Sirius. Some Remus/Hermione. M for Violence/Language. Possible Lemons later
1. Chapter 1- A Way Out

A/N: This is my first time publishing a fic but not writing one! I love Time-Turner fics, I mean how can you not, so I thought I would try to write one. I would love feedback, constructive or otherwise. This story is a work in progress, of course, but I hope to update as much as possible. I don't have any specific schedule planned right now, but i will let you know I have the next two chapters almost done, so it should be soon! Please PM me if you would possibly want to Beta for me, I would love that. I'm by no means new to the fanfic community but I haven't really interacted with many other writers, but PM me and we can chat!

This first chapter is sort of a taste of what's to come. The beginning of the story will take place in both the past and present, then the middle will be mostly past, whilst the ending will be back to the present. I would also like to add that I am a "happy ending" kind of person, although the journey will be by no means cheerful (maybe sometimes).

I hope you enjoy this story, if not, well, at least I tried.

xx Nessy

CHAPTER ONE- A WAY OUT

 _March 29, 1998- Malfoy Manor_

At first, all she felt was pain. White hot, blinding pain. It was as if every nerve ending in her body was rubbing against the sharpest steel wool. Then it stopped. As quickly as it started, the pain was gone. Not gone for too long, however. The pain began again, but it was a different pain; isolated. This pain began on her left forearm.

It was funny, Hermione thought as she found herself looking up into the maniacal eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange, that the Death Eater would choose to mark the girl on her left forearm. Surely she was not getting the Dark Mark. Hermione almost laughed at that. The thought of laughter hurt her head. She was aware of her screaming, of course she was, it pounded in her head. But Hermione was not fully there, no, she could not have been. The Cruciatus curse saw to that.

Hermione finally turned her head to admire Bellatrix's handiwork. It was a simple word. A word Hermione had been called more times than she could count since the day she had received her Hogwarts letter. Draco Malfoy had called her that name. That thought made Hermione utterly aware that said white-haired git was standing in the corner of the room, shaking like a leaf. He looked a moment away from death. What did she look like then?

The single drop of blood that fell from the last letter finalized it. If anyone was not aware before, they would surely be made aware soon enough that Hermione Granger was a Mudblood.

Her blood was dark red. She had seen it many times. When she used to donate blood with her father. Or when she had to get blood tests done at the doctors. When she scraped her knee. Hermione had seen her own blood hundreds of times, if not thousands, and still, she could not understand what made it so different. She knew the royals often referred to themselves as "blue-blooded," but was the true? Did the Death Eater sitting above her, mouth frothing with desire have blue blood in her veins? Had the boy in the corner seen something different when he scraped his knee?

Of course not.

Ron had gotten splinched. Ron was a pureblood. His blood was red. His blood has always been red. It did not make a difference that he was a pureblood and she was not. Their blood was the same. Hermione did not understand why the psychopath above her did not see that.

Hermione moved her focus back to said Death Eater at the perfect time, it seemed, for she sat up, legs still on either side of Hermione's waist. Bellatrix's head was tilted to the side, eyes wide with pride as she watched the product of her torture squirm below her.

"Ittle wittle Mudblood's crying?" Bellatrix cackled.

Hermione had forgotten why she was there.

"Please." Hermione croaked out. "Please stop it!"

Bellatrix leaned over to whisper something in Hermione's ear, but the words were lost. For in the process, a necklace slipped out of Bellatrix's dress. It looked like an hourglass with blue sand in the middle. Even in her muddled state of mind, Hermione recognized it for what it was. A Time-Turner.

Bellatrix cackled and sat up again, unaware that Hermione had not yet relinquished hold of the necklace. It ripped from the Death Eater's neck and shattered in Hermione's hand.

"You Mudblood! I'll kill you!"

Hermione screamed. "Harry!" But her voice droned on and echoed around her as she spun and spun and spun, finally landing in blackness.

* * *

This is a Time Turner fic that will NOT end in the past! So, guess what? Sirius and Remus are alive! YAY. I don't really want to touch on how Sirius survived, if I'm being honest. There are so many different ways and it's not really necessary for the plot of my story. If you're taking the Sirius that ShayaLonnie wrote in Debt of Time into account, then yes, it's pretty fucking important how he's alive. But here? Not so much! He lived, Remus lived and I will tell you now that most of the people JK killed will not die in this fic...But, you might hate me because that does not mean death will be avoidable. People must die, it's how life goes.

And yes, if you did not notice the shameless plug up there. Debt of Time by ShayaLonnie. Read it, live it, love it. It was the first fic I ever read and it catapulted me into this hellscape! She is a fantastic writer. Check out her stuff if you haven't.


	2. Chapter 2-How Did We Get Here?

A/N: Here's the next chapter! It's sort of a filler...just what happens on the Horcrux hunt, which, I'm sure you all know quite well! Nothing in this chapter is borrowed from the book though, all new dialogue and new points of view so give it a read! As I said, I'm sure you all know what happens during this time in canon, so there are some things that I deemed unnecessary to add. Therefore, there are a lot of time skips (Though not the fun kind...YET!)

I know there are a lot of stories out there that bash Ron, and I don't really like that. Ron is one of my favorite characters and is the one that made me really fall in love with Harry Potter (I used to have a Rupert Grint poster in my bathroom-no joke). That being said, I think that Ron/Hermione was a cheap and poorly thought out decision. Just my opinion. I love both Ron and Hermione, but together? No way in hell! He doesn't challenge Hermione like she needs to be challenged! Plus Ron...Well, he's-nevermind, you'll find out how I see him later. Ron is so fucking loyal and is a great friend that just loses his way easily. He was constantly overshadowed by his siblings, and to add onto that, his best friends are the Chosen One and The Brightest Witch of Her Age? Come on! He does the best he can, and that's how I depict him. Needless to say, Ron's going through some other stuff that I'll mention later in the story. That being said, most of this chapter is written from Ron's perspective. It ends right when Hermione travels back in time and you already know how she experienced it, so how about how Ron experienced it? I'm sure we'll hear from Harry later...we always do! (It is Harry Potter, after all)

I still don't have a Beta and would love one! So, this chapter is unBeta'd...Kill me for any grammatical errors, I deserve it.

Also forgot to do a disclaimer last time...sorry about that!

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters (although let me tell you, if I did, George Weasley and I would have a great time together. And also Ron and Hermione would never happen)...Sadly, I don't make any money off of this, I'm currently eating Top Ramen.

xx Nessy

CHAPTER TWO- HOW DID WE GET HERE?

 _1 August, 1997- The Burrow, Weasley Residence, Ottery St Catchpole_

"Isn't this lovely? Even if it is Phlegm…" Ginny Weasley sighed wistfully taking a seat next to Hermione at one of the round tables. Molly Weasley had really outdone herself. Of course, it was to be expected, your first born only gets married once. Or so she hoped. At first, Hermione paid no mind to the girl beside her. Something in the air made Hermione Granger's hair stand up.

"'Mione? Hello?" Ginny asked again.

Hermione sighed internally. She detested that nickname, it was only okay when Ron used it, and even then it had the tendency to annoy her.

"Hmm? Yes, of course." Hermione plastered on a smile. It was convincing to the redhead girl at least. "Just a bit wrapped up in all of the...excitement."

"I know, right?" Ginny gushed. "I hope after all of this is over...maybe Harry and I can have a wedding here. Wouldn't that be lovely?"

"Yes...lovely." Hermione answered with a sad smile. Hermione truly cared for the girl sitting next to her, but sometimes she could be so dense. There was a war going on, how could she be so ignorant to believe they would all make it out of it alive. And Harry, poor Harry, Hermione thought. He also cared for Ginny, but he did not love her.

Ginny's smile never faded as she looked around the tent. Harry had been disguised as one of the Weasley's cousins for the wedding. Ginny was, no doubt, searching for his head of curly red hair. She seemed to perk up. "Oh! Well, I'll see you, 'Mione!" The redhead girl stood, her curly red hair flowing down her back. "Try not to sit in the corner all night okay?"

Hermione did not respond. She flinched when she heard a voice behind her.

"Not your thing?" The voice was gruff and the scent of Firewhisky followed.

Hermione did not even need to turn around. "Sirius...How are you fairing?"

The raven haired man took a seat beside her, his eyes examining her face. She looked far too mature for her age, the thought pained him. She had already seen to much and the war had barely begun. Hermione's eyes snapped up and met his grey ones. A slight blush tinted her cheeks and she turned again to survey the crowd. Sirius grinned widely.

"Oh, I'm alright...You know me."

A smile played in Hermione's eyes. "I'm not entirely sure I do, Sirius."

"Well, you will...one day." A smirk played on his lips.

Hermione chuckled, the sound was like music to him. "Why do you always say things like that?"

"Things like what?" Sirius feigned ignorance.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just...it seems like you know more than you're letting on. That you know more than me-"

"That bothers you, doesn't it? The prospect of me knowing more than you…" Sirius grinned, he liked pushing her buttons. She always got a fire in her eyes; it reminded him of someone he used to know.

Hermione sighed. "Have a good night, Sirius."

"You too, love." Sirius responded. Hermione noticed something in his voice, but she could not place it. It unnerved her.

Sirius had been right, of course. It bothered Hermione that he knew something that she did not.

Another voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts and she inwardly sighed in annoyance. That sigh quickly disappeared when she turned to see her old Professor, Remus Lupin. "Professor!" She smiled widely.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione. I wish you would stop calling me that. I haven't been your professor in years." He smiled sheepishly.

"I know, Pro-Remus," she corrected, "Habit, I guess."

"It's quite alright. I just came to check on you. I hope Sirius wasn't bothering you."

Hermione sighed, Remus chuckled. "He just...gets on my nerves sometimes. I have half the mind to think he's doing it on purpose. As if I didn't already have my hands full enough with Ron and Harry."

Remus chuckled again. Hermione found that the sound comforted her. Like she had wrapped herself in a warm blanket. "He does have the ability to get on one's nerves. I'm afraid even age has not rid him of that personality trait."

Hermione shrugged. "It's alright."

Remus nodded. "Well, I'll not keep you any longer. Have a lovely night, Hermione."

"You too, Remus."

Hermione needed some air. She exited the tent and passed the Auror that was stationed near the entrance. She began walking back towards the house when she heard hushed voices.

"You can't keep doing this, Pads!"

"What do you mean, Moony? I'm not doing anything."

"Oh, don't play that game with me, I can see it written on your face."

Hermione walked closer to the voices, they seemed to be behind the garage. She knew she should not have been eavesdropping, she should have walked the other way, but something inside of her knew she had to know what they were talking about. It was Remus and Sirius, that much she knew. If their voices weren't enough, the nicknames sealed it. Hermione positioned herself so she could see the pair, but they could not see her, or at least she hoped. Years of sneaking around with Harry and Ron had helped her perfect her stealth.

Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry...Okay, I'm sorry! But what can you expect of me? It's been years, Remus. Years! And I'm so close-"

"I know, Pads. I'm sorry...Really, I am. How do you think i feel? That this doesn't affect me either?"

"I know it does."

Remus spoke again, but it was so quiet that Hermione could not hear it. With one step, she moved to lean closer, but stepped on a twig. The snap brought the pair out of their conversation. With wands raised, they pounced on Hermione.

She let out a short squeak and took a step back.

"Hermione? Love, what are you doing out here?" Sirius asked. Hermione's cheeks tinted with a blush again, she thanked Merlin that it was dark out. Sirius had always called her names like that, and she could never understand why. But it made her feel warm inside, so she never asked him to stop.

"I'm sorry...I just needed some air."

"You shouldn't be out here." Remus chastised in his best 'professor voice.' "Attacks are happening all the time. If you're going to leave, at least take Harry or Ron with you."

Sirius muttered something under his breath with a twinge of annoyance.

"Of course, Remus. You're right. I'll just head back to the tent now."

"I'll accompany you," Remus smiled. He walked forward and placed a kind hand appropriately in the middle of Hermione's back, leading her away. Remus turned back to look at his friend who wore a look of absolute annoyance. The werewolf shot a mocking grin at his friend and turned back.

By the time Remus and Hermione returned to the tent, the music was blaring and people were laughing jovially. The champagne had a hard time keeping up with the guests. Hermione noticed Ron in the corner speaking with someone she could only assume was Harry. She pulled herself from Remus with a grateful smile and turned towards her friends. The moment Hermione lost contact with Remus, a blue light shot into the middle of the tent.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister for Magic is dead. They are coming."

That was all that was needed for the tent to descend into a madhouse. Everyone barely had the time to whip their wands out before streams of black smoke poured in.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted, fighting through the crowd. Finally, she reached her friends. They held on tightly to one another before Disapparating with a loud crack.

* * *

 _5 October, 1997- Forest of Dean_

Ron had left, and it was that bloody locket. Hermione slammed The Tales of Beedle the Bard down on their pseudo-kitchen table with a grunt of annoyance. If she never had to look at that book again it would be too soon.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been on the run for two months now, and they were not getting any closer. That is why Ron left. Hermione knew it, she knew him. She knew that sitting around was bothering him, that not knowing where his family was or if they were safe bothered him. But there was not much she could do about that. And that dreaded locket, oh how she despised that locket. It made everything worse.

Ron was volatile, he always had been. Usually, it manifested into passion, but when Ron wore that locket, he lost it, truly and utterly lost it.

Hermione bit back her frustrated tears as Harry began passing through the tent. He had been pacing non-stop since Ron left. That had been two days ago. Hermione saw the locket around his neck, her eyes shooting fire at it. If only that would destroy it.

"Harry, please stop. Just sit down." Hermione said kindly.

"I can't, Hermione! I can't!" Harry shouted. When he saw Hermione wince, he softened. "I'm sorry...it's this bloody locket."

Hermione nodded. "I know, Harry. And I know you want to keep it safe, but maybe take it off for a while. I'll wear it."

Harry nodded and handed the locket to her. The second she placed it around her neck, it began whispering to her. Not out loud, no, but in the back in her head. The voice sounded familiar...almost like...Sirius. Hermione furrowed her brow and looked down at the table. She was not going to get any more reading done that night.

* * *

 _25 December, 1997- The Burrow, Weasley Residence, Ottery St Catchpole_

Ronald Weasley stood in the front yard of the house he grew up in. Not only the house he grew up in, the house he was born in. He had spent countless summer holidays, Christmases, and Easters in that house, but now, he could barely bare to enter it.

When he had showed up on Bill and Fleur's doorstep almost three months ago, they didn't question him. They gave him a hot meal and a bed to sleep in for the night. Ron was grateful that they didn't question him, he wasn't sure what he would say if they had. Because, for the first time in his life, Ronald Weasley thought himself a coward.

Gryffindors were not cowards and, more importantly, Weasleys were not cowards. But in that moment, standing feet away from the entrance to his home, clutching his canvas bag, Ronald Weasley knew what he was. And he was ashamed.

He heard voices inside, they seemed happy. Ron smiled, they deserved to be happy. The collective groan rang out when Molly turned on Celestina Warbeck's Christmas carols, but Ron felt comforted at the familiarity. He took a deep breath, placed his hand on the doorknob, then froze. He had opened that door thousands of times, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew how everyone would react, he could just see it in his mind. Fred and George would call him a git, surely. His mum would look at him with disappointment, which would not even be close to how his father looked at him. And how would Sirius and Remus act? They loved Harry as if he were their own.

Ron decided that he would not be a coward anymore, so he turned the doorknob.

It smelled like Christmas; eggnog, ham, and cookies. Ron smiled, although that smile was soon wiped off when he was bombarded by his family members and their questions.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Where are Harry and Hermione?"

Ron's head was spinning. "Just...give me a second." He took a deep breath and looked into his mother's expectant eyes.

"Ronnie, dear, is everything okay?"

The house was quiet. It seemed that Bill and Fleur had not told about the night he had spent with them. Ron wasn't sure if he was grateful for that or not.

"Are Harry and Hermione alright?" Arthur asked. He placed a comforting hand on Molly's shoulder, who was already assuming the worst.

Ron chewed at his bottom lip. "I don't know…" He sighed.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Sirius asked. Ron could feel the ire in his voice.

"I haven't seen them in months." Ron responded, holding his head high. It was taking everything in him not to cry.

"What happened to them, what do you mean? Ronald, you need to explain, we're all worried." Molly said.

Ron took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come. "I left. Nearly three months ago."

"You left?!" Voices rang out at once, followed by hundreds of questions.

Ron felt his head swimming again. Why did he have to be such a coward? When it seemed that everyone had quieted down, but by no means calmed down, Molly approached her son.

"Why did you leave?" She asked in a quiet voice, as if it were just the two of them.

Ron's bottom lip shook and a tear fell from his eyes. That seemed to be all it took for the dam to break, soon he was sobbing in his mother's arms, unable to figure out what was wrong with him. No matter how angry everyone was with him, they were concerned.

"It's okay-"

"It most certainly is not okay!" Sirius shouted. "How could it be okay? You left them! They could be-"

"Pads! Stop it…" Remus said in a low voice. Sirius saw the flash of amber in his friend's eyes, but did not waver. Tonks placed a hand on her husbands arm, calming him down. Remus took a breath. "Don't, Pads."

"Don't tell me what to do, Remus! He left them!"

"Look at him, Pads! Something happened, okay? Jesus…"

As soon as Ron seemed to calm down, Molly ushered him over to the couch. Everyone followed, sitting silently around, waiting for a story that they were unsure they wanted to hear.

"Tell us what happened." Molly said softly.

"I'm not sure how much I can say…" Ron spoke, his voice still quivering.

Molly took a moment to look over her son. Ron had always been rather gangly, and he never did have much meat on his bones, but the boy before her was almost sickly. He looked as if he hadn't had a good meal in what seemed like forever. Her heart broke for her son.

Ron cleared his throat. "After the wedding, we went to this cafe...just to regroup, y'know? Well, we were waiting there and these two blokes came in wearing those Muggle workers uniforms. We didn't think anything of it. Then one of them got his wand out, then the other, and they both just started shooting spells at us. We fought back...we got them. It was Dolohov and Rookwood. After that, we had no idea what to do. 'Mione packed everything beforehand-" He winced. He was not supposed to say that.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked, rather harshly.

Ron groaned. "We knew...Okay? It was planned. We knew we were going to leave."

Voice erupted through the room again, Ron's head had started pounding.

"I'm not saying anymore about that...I've said too much and I need to keep Harry and Hermione safe, okay?"

Sirius scoffed. "Yeah, you're doing a bang up job of that."

"Sirius." Remus scolded.

The raven haired man simply rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

Ron looked down in shame and nodded. "You're right. I was a right coward when I left. The second I did I wanted to go back, but I couldn't find them."

"You still haven't said why you left…" Arthur prompted.

"Yeah. It's hard for me to explain it without giving too much away. I don't think they'd forgive me if I told you."

"We're all members of the Order, Ron. Anything you tell us will be held in the strictest confidence." Remus spoke kindly.

That settled Ron a bit, but he was still unsure of how much he should say. "Dumbledore gave Harry a mission. Something that they started together before...before he died. Hermione and I decided to go with Harry. It was together or not at all, how it's always been. We were supposed to find these...artefacts that Vol-"

"DON'T!" Every voice in the house rang out at once.

Ron jumped slightly. "What?"

"There's a taboo on His name, Ron." His father explained. "If you say it, they'll have Snatchers on us in minutes."

"Snatchers?" Ron asked.

"People that follow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names, but aren't Marked."

Ron nodded in understanding. "Well, anyways...we were supposed to find these artefacts….they belonged to You-Know-Who, and, well...we've found one. And it's...Dark. Is all I can really tell you. It has a way of worming itself into your head and saying the worst things, making you believe them. I just don't think I could handle it. I didn't know it at the time, none of us did. We did know that it was the artefact that was making us feel that way, but the second I took it off, I felt better. But I was already miles away. We were trying to figure out how to destroy it."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment.

"Dumbledore asked Harry to do this? Why didn't he tell the Order?" Remus asked. His voice was calm but there was a small twinge of hurt behind it.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. All I know is that Harry was dead set on doing it on his own, I wasn't gonna let that happen." He paused and ran his hands down his face. Even now, he could hear that cold voice in the back of his head; spitting all of his most guarded secrets and insecurities at him.

"What did it say, dear?" Molly asked her son. She knew there was something wrong with her son. She could see it in his eyes and it pained her.

Ron shook his head, another tear falling from his eyes. He felt as if he were on trial.

"Molly…" Arthur said warningly.

"Like I said," Ron sighed. "It had this way of just getting in your head. It knew everything about me...everything. Even things I've never said out loud. Things I haven't...admitted to myself. But it also makes you feel powerful, like, if you take it off then you will be all of those things it tells you you are. I think it's preservation. It doesn't want you to destroy it."

Across the room, Ginny's eyes glazed over and she sniffled.

"It's Him, isn't it?" she asked.

Ron looked at his sister, his eyebrow quirked. "What d'you mean?"

"It's Him...You-Know-Who. Tom...It's him speaking, isn't it?"

Ron shook his head. "No...It's not really him. The voice changes. It changes to be the person...the person you would never want to hear that stuff from. It's been a lot of people...Mum and Dad mostly." He hung his head.

"Oh, Ronniekins... I'm so sorry, dear!" Molly sniffled and threw her arms around her son, bringing him into a bear hug.

Once Molly released her slightly frail son, Ron coughed and looked at Ginny. "You're asking because of the diary, aren't you?"

Ginny nodded, her skin white.

Ron nodded in return. "It's like that...worse."

Ginny swallowed. "And there's more?"

Ron nodded again. "Don't know how many."

"You have to go back." Ginny stated, matter-of-factly.

"I know."

They were all silent again, processing all of this information.

Molly stood. "Come now, let's have a nice dinner. Ron, you're skin and bones!" She shouted before bustling over to the kitchen. Everyone seemed to relax when Molly returned to her usual antics.

Ron stood as his sister approached him.

"You're not a coward, Ron. You're my big brother. And anything that stupid...thing had to say about you was wrong."

Ron sighed. "Not all of it, Gin. It was right about most of it...Just not nice."

Ginny chuckled and Ron couldn't help joining in.

After everyone had left or gone to sleep, Ron left again. He knew it was for the best. He had already said too much and he didn't need a house of Gryffindors insisting that they come with him. Ron spent the next two days hopping around pubs in Wizarding and Muggle Britain, trying to get his head back on his shoulders. And it only took two nights.

He was sitting on a stool in a dingy pub in an alleyway in the Wizarding town of Mould-on-the-Wold when he heard a voice. It was soft, almost imperceptible.

"Ron…" Was all it said.

Ron felt a buzzing in his pocket and reached in to find his Deluminator hot to the touch. The voice came again, but louder this time. Ron was almost certain that it was Hermione. Following the voice proved to be easier than one would assume. He listened to it, followed it until it burrowed into his chest. The warmth led him back to his friends.

And that is how Ronald Weasley found his best friend and savior of the Wizarding Word, Harry Potter stuck at the bottom of a frozen lake.

* * *

 _29 March, 1997- Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England_

The cellars at Malfoy Manor stunk. They smelled like death and Ron was sure enough death had happened there. The large room was lined with cells, none of them containing any prisoners though. Right after they had been thrown down there, a blond head of hair peaked its head out from behind a pillar.

"Harry Potter." The voice stated with an airy suredness.

"Luna!" Harry replied, shocked. He rushed over and embraced the girl. "Mr. Ollivander?" Harry asked as he turned his head. He removed himself from Luna and walked over to the old Wandmaker. "Are you okay?"

The man looked worse for wear. His skin was wrinkled and dirty, his hair matted. Mr. Ollivander's hand shook as he placed it on Harry's shoulder. "My dear boy. I am an old man. But alive, yes."

Harry cracked a smile and nodded. "We'll get you out of here."

Hermione screamed upstairs and Ron threw himself at the metal cellar door. "Hermione!" He shouted, but she couldn't hear him.

"Harry, we have to do something…" Ron cried at his friend.

Harry nodded, his face twisted in pain. Hermione screamed again and again and again until that was the only sound Harry thought he had ever heard. Then it stopped and the silence was deafening, his ears rung.

"What happened?" Ron whimpered. "Hermione!"

A strange sound came from upstairs, it sounded similar to Disapparition, but different. Right as Ron began wondering what the sound truly was, all hell seemed to break lose upstairs.

"Where is she? Where is the Mudblood?" Lucius hissed.

"Bella! Bella!" Narcissa Malfoy screamed.

"They're gone…" Another voice joined in, Draco Malfoy. "They're just...gone."

* * *

A/N: Hah! So there we go! "They're." Hope you caught that! Because it might (will definitely) be important later!

I just imagine Draco kneeling down on the floor where Hermione and Bellatrix had just been, examining the scene, standing up with this insane gravitas, and delivering the news as if he were on CSI...

It's funny to me that the whole Malfoy Manor debacle has been deemed "Skirmish at Malfoy Manor," funny word, skirmish.

I need some advice on how to continue! Not sure if I should begin the next chapter with Hermione waking up in the past or from Sirius's perspective...I've written it both ways so let me know or I'll post both! Now, wouldn't that be confusing?

Time to crack on!


	3. Chapter 3- Not Enough Reason To Stay

A/N: Hello again!

Please, please review!

I REALLY NEED A BETA, so once again this story is unBeta'd...I think I've been doing okay so far? But whatever

I thought I'd share my fancast for this fic...

Ben Barnes is Sirius (obviously, I think everyone agrees with that), naturally we have Andrew Garfield as Remus and Aaron Taylor Johnson as James (have you SEEN Nowhere Boy? That's James Potter!)

I have no idea who Peter is and I don't really care...I'll let you know who I think of when I start writing him (which I'm dreading).

And last but not least Hermione...I've always seen her as Grace from Skins. Just gorgeous in an adorable way and so short. If you've seen Split, then you know her ass...Wow, just wow. Truly amazing.

I really don't know about older Sirius and Remus. I love Gary Oldman and David Thewlis...But I just don't see it? That's just me though. Usually when I read any fic with their older characters I just imagine older versions of the younger characters. And don't even get me started on the casting of Lily and James in the movies! They're supposed to be 21! And James's hair in the flashbacks? No! Absolutely not!

Deep breaths...If you've freaked out with me, take deep breaths.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or George Weasley...or Draco Malfoy...or Sirius Black...or Remus Lupin...or Hermione Granger...or Ronald Weasley. And so on and so forth, you get it. If I did, a DIFFERENT Weasley would have died.

Oh yikes! Did I spoil something? You'll have to stick around to find out.

xx Nessy

CHAPTER THREE-NOT ENOUGH REASON TO STAY

 _31 July, 1977- Potter Residence, Tutshill, England_

Sirius Black hated his mother. If anyone was a stain on the Black name, it was her. He was sure of it. He had been having a wonderful day, lounging in the sun with his best mate when his dreaded mother had to go and send him an owl with the worst possible news he could hear. Well, it wasn't really news. Not to Sirius, at least.

Sirius sat in the backyard at the Potter's house, trying his best to hide the smell of his cigarette from Euphemia. She would kill him. It did not matter how many times he would kiss his cheek and call him her son, she would kill him if she found out he was smoking. He read the letter again.

 _Sirius,_

 _You are to be of age this year, and decisions are to be made. I will not lie in saying you have disappointed your father and I tremendously over the past six years. Galavanting around with blood-traitors and Gryffindors. You will have the chance to remedy that. Once you are of age, you will make the right decision, or the decision will be made for you._

 _Give someone for Regulus to look up to._

 _Walburga Black._

"She has got to be fucking kidding me…" Sirius breathed to himself. Three months. Sirius had three months until this decision would be made for him. He knew what it was. "Gods, I hate that bitch."

"Alright, mate?" A voice from behind him asked.

Instinctively, Sirius threw his cigarette down, burning his pants in the process. "Bloody fucking hell!" He shouted, brushing the offending ember from his, already dirty, jeans.

Behind him, the voice howled in laughter. The slight crackle in the voice made Sirius realize that it was James Potter almost instantly.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked, annoyed. Moreso at the hole in his favorite jeans than the intrusion by his friend.

"Remus and I were worried, you've been out here sulking all morning." James said as he sat on the grass next to his friend. He picked up the forgotten cigarette, took one puff, and put it out in the dirt. Sirius shot him a glare. James shrugged.

"I got a letter from my darling mother this morning." Sirius said cooly, as if it did not affect him. James knew his best friend, and he knew that underneath his hard exterior, Sirius was worried.

"Yeah, and?" James asked, pressing Sirius to continue.

"I'll be of age in a few months and it will be time for me to "make the right decision,"" He quoted.

James whistled lowly, already knowing the implication. "Yeah, but I mean...That's been the path they've wanted you on for years, y'know? What's so different now? Just say no…"

Sirius sighed, exasperated and jumped to his feet. He began pacing back and forth in front of his friend. James, on the other hand, elected to sit back against the tree behind him and watch his friend work his way further into the grass.

"She said they'd make the decision for me." Sirius finally said, running his hands through his raven-black hair.

At that, James shot forward, his glasses sliding down his nose in the process. "Are you serious?"

The fact that Sirius did not respond with his patented joke made James realize that was, in fact, serious.

"Well, we'll figure something out, mate." James said reassuringly as he stood to meet his friend. He placed a hand on the worried boys shoulder and squeezed it tight. "We're family, Pads. I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"Family." Sirius nodded.

The two boys stood in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to do or what to say. Then, Sirius let out a low chuckle. "Well, on a much lighter note. What are your plans for wooing Evans this year?"

James's eyes widened with excitement as he and Sirius sat back down against the tree. "I'm going to ask her to Hogsmeade-"

"Stop right there...Prongs, you've asked her to Hogsmeade every weekend since we were able to go in third year. She has never said yes before, what makes you think she's changed her mind?"

"My award winning personality, of course. And I mean, look at me-" James gestured himself up and down whilst looking at Sirius over the rim of his glasses. "I'm an absolute catch."

"Too bad Evan's isn't a Keeper then, isn't it…" Sirius smirked.

James looked up, bewildered. "Take that back! Lily _is_ a keeper. The way her hair shines in the sun, and those eyes-"

"Prongs, if you keep going, I might vomit. You're so far gone you can't even catch a Quidditch reference? Merlin, I'll have to go to Remus to talk strategy now, won't I?"

James slumped in defeat. "Keeper...I geddit."

"I'm so proud of you."

"Git." James responded with a punch to Sirius's shoulder.

As Sirius opened his mouth to let out an over exaggerated wail of pain, a scream rang out from the woods behind the house.

Hermione felt as if she had sunk into the ground. She could see the trees above her, they were swaying in the light breeze. It seemed warmer than it had been before she entered Malfoy Manor...How long had she been there?

She tried to piece together what had happened, but her mind was fuzzy. That would be the Cruciatus curse, she thought to herself. At least she was coherent enough to understand that. Hermione heard footsteps, twigs breaking, leaves rustling. She turned her head in the offending direction. She reached for her wand. Where was her wand? Bellatrix had taken it.

There was a slight glimmer in the air around her. She felt hot breath near her face. It smelled like cigarettes...and Firewhisky? She asked herself.

"Sirius?" She croaked.

"Pads...what the fuck? Do you know her?" James whispered.

Sirius was hunched over next to his friend; thankfully they had cast a Silencing Charm on the Invisibility Cloak while at school, it seemed that it had held up. The raven haired boy looked down at the fragile girl before him with a pain in his chest he had never thought possible. He looked at her arm, at the scar that sat there.

"No…" He choked. "I don't know who she is...I've never seen her before."

"Well, she knows who you are…" James reasoned. "How else would she know your name?"

"I don't know, Prongs, but there has to be some explanation." Sirius shook his head.

"We can't just leave her here. She looks minutes away from death."

Hermione had begun shaking slightly, her eyes rolling from side to side.

"We have to take her inside. Mum and Dad will know what to do." James nodded to himself. Neither of the boys were yet of age and were unable to do magic, so they lifted her the old fashioned way. James at her feet and Sirius at her shoulders.

"She's seen us now, James. You better hope she's not dangerous…"

Hermione chuckled deliriously and succumbed to the blackness.

"Dear? Dear, wake up." A kind voice woke Hermione from her slumber.

The bushy haired girl's eyes cracked open, then immediately shut. For the eyes gazing down upon her were grey, not just grey, but silver. Black silver. The same eyes that Bellatrix had, the eyes that haunted her.

Hermione immediately began fighting against the woman's hold. She fought of the pain she felt, she had to get away.

That's when Hermione noticed that she was on a bed, in a bedroom, a proper bedroom. It had deep red walls and mahogany furniture. The familiar colors made her relax slightly, and she gained the courage to look at the woman sitting on the bed beside her.

Hermione's eyes softened instantly when she saw her. The woman was older, probably in her early 60s. She had black hair with strokes of grey that matched perfectly with her eyes, kind eyes. The woman sat with a ramrod back, something that could only be achieved from years and years of practice. Hermione had seen that posture on many of her Slytherin classmates.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked warily. Her voice was still sore from all her screaming.

The lady smirked slightly, Hermione found that it looked natural on her and not pompous as it did on Draco Malfoy. "I believe I should be asking _you_ that question, shouldn't I?" The lady asked. Her voice was as kind as her eyes. Hermione found herself instantly trusting the woman in front of her, which was dangerous. Hermione could not trust anyone. The lady sighed. "Well, my name is Euphemia. Euphemia Potter. My son...well, sons, found you in the forest behind the house. Now, how did you get here?"

"Potter?" Hermione choked.

"Yes, dear." Euphemia smiled. "Would you mind at least telling me your name?"

"Hermione." The bushy haired girl answered. Hermione looked around the room and sighed in relief when she noticed her beaded bag on the table beside the bed.

"Well, Hermione…" Euphemia smiled. "It seems like you've been through quite the ordeal...Would you like to tell me what happened?"

Hermione slumped back against the headboard and toyed with the quilt that covered her. She noticed then that someone had changed her clothes. She was wearing red and black striped silk pajamas. Hermione flushed slightly, wondering who had done the job. She looked back up at Euphemia, the kindness and worry never leaving the woman's eyes.

Hermione looked down at her hands, her nails were still slightly dirty. "I am sorry, and I thank you for your help, but I cannot tell you."

"I thought as much." Euphemia sighed. "We are all entitled to our secrets, dear. It seems that your secrets got you in a bit of trouble, though. I thought I could help." She seemed to sigh with sadness.

Hermione instantly felt terrible. "I…" She began, but stopped when the door to the bedroom opened.

A head of curly black hair peaked in, followed by circular glasses. Despite everything in her that told her she should not, Hermione stumbled out of the bed and into the boy's arms. "Harry…" She sighed in contemptment. Then she stilled; the boy she had her arms around was standing stock still, his shoulders were too wide, and he smelled like sugar cookies, not like apple pie...That's what Harry smelled like. Tentatively, Hermione moved away from the boy and looked into his eyes. Her heart plummeted when she saw that they were hazel. James Potter stood in front of her, eyes wide with unasked questions. Black spots began dancing in front of Hermione's eyes. She was not sure if it was from the shock, or because she stood up too fast, but suddenly, the floor seemed to be moving towards her very fast.

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?" A boy asked in a hushed voice.

The other boy answered with a noncommittal shrug and grunt.

"Moony...Can you _sense_ anything with her? Something off?" The first boy asked.

Hermione had begun to regain consciousness. She thought, she wished it had all been a terrible dream. That she would wake up back in her bedroom in Oxfordshire. She wished that she could go downstairs to see her mother making pancakes and her father reading the paper. She wished she could smell the honeysuckle outside of the Burrow. That she could see Ron's eyes smiling back at her. Or Harry ruffle his hair...Harry...Hermione sighed. That's the last thing she remembered. Calling Harry's name and then descending into a twisting and turning rabbit hole of madness.

The boys were still talking, Hermione turned on her side and saw the light from the hallway outside of her room on. The slight movements obstructed the light, she knew the boys were standing right outside her door.

"What do you mean, Pads? _Sense_ what?" A new voice entered. Hermione's heart hammered in her chest. She knew that voice. She would know that voice anywhere. It was younger, more innocent. But she recognized it...and she missed it. Remus Lupin.

Hermione had not had the time to ask anyone where she was...or, better yet, _when_ she was. But considering the three boys she had met, she had some idea. They were boys...not men. Hermione's heart broke knowing what they would go through. Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes and she sniffled.

The boys outside stilled.

"She's crying…" Remus spoke quietly.

Damn him and his werewolf hearing, Hermione thought to herself.

The boys tentatively opened the door, peaking their heads in one by one. Hermione sighed. "I'm awake...You can come in." Despite everything in her, Hermione wanted to be near those boys. She wanted to know them. She knew it was dangerous, she knew she needed to get home. But they were familiar. Remus and Sirius were familiar. And James...Well, James was comfortable.

The three boys shuffled in. Hermione cracked a smile when she noticed they were all in pajamas. Remus wore a two piece beige plaid set, James wore red pants with Golden Snitches flying around them and a white t-shirt. Hermione bit her tongue and hung her head when she looked at Sirius. Did he ever wear clothes? She thought to herself. There were more instances than Hermione could count over the years where she had seen Sirius with his shirt off. It felt strange examining him, but she was shocked at how different he looked. The Sirius she was used to had tattoos all over his arms and chest. This Sirius was completely bare, void of any personalizations.

She must have been staring too long, for when she looked up at Sirius, he wore a devilish smirk. Hermione cleared her throat and looked over at the two other boys. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"We...We...Are you okay?" James stuttered, running his hands through his unruly hair. Hermione almost cried.

"Yeah...Of course." She faked a smile.

James seemed to relax, but both Remus and Sirius knew she was lying.

"Would you mind telling us what happened? Why you ended up in the forest?" Sirius asked, his arms crossed in front of him.

He was not quick to trust the girl in front of him. She caused something to stir inside him. Sirius needed to know who this girl was, why she was there, and what in Merlin's name happened to her. Then he could decide whether he trusted her or not.

Hermione sat further up in bed and looked at the three boys. They were barely illuminated by the glow of the oil lamps in the room, but Hermione saw how young they were. Completely untouched by war.

What would they say if she told them? What would they do? Hermione knew both Sirius and James were purebloods, surely they would not look down on her because of her blood status. How would Hermione tell Sirius that it was _his_ cousin that led her to be there?

"You don't have to trust me...Honestly, you shouldn't." She sighed.

Sirius scoffed. "This is that reverse scientology stuff...You saying that we shouldn't trust you will make us trust you. Well, guess again, princess!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Sirius was hotheaded, at least she knew that would never change. "Psychology. And no, I am not using reverse psychology on you. I'm being honest."

"Well, if you're so into being honest...How do you know my name?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows raised.

 _Shit._ Hermione thought to herself. What had she said in her delirious state?

"Yeah, and who's Harry?" James asked, adopting the same stance as Sirius. Beside them, Remus ran his hands down his face in exasperation.

"It's the middle of the night...We should leave her to rest until morning." The werewolf sighed.

"What, so she can kill us in our sleep?" Sirius scoffed.

"I would _never_ kill you." Hermione growled. The passion in her sentiment made something flicker in Sirius's eyes. It looked as if he believed her.

"We found you bleeding, shaking from what seemed to be the Cruciatus Curse...Believe me, I would know. So you owe us an explanation." Sirius would not back down. It was something that simultaneously annoyed and delighted Hermione. Her heart ached at his involuntary admission. From the look on his face, he had just realized what he had said also.

"You're right. I do owe you an explanation. But…" She was interrupted by her stomach growling. "Could I possibly have something to eat first? I can't remember the last time I ate…" And truly, she couldn't. Hermione had no idea how long she had been 'traveling,' and she had absolutely no idea how long she had been asleep. The last meal Hermione had was a can of beans and a piece of bread that she had stolen from outside a bakery the night before. That was three hours before she had been taken to Malfoy Manor.

The boys looked Hermione over. It seemed as if they had just registered how emaciated the girl looked. Her eyes were sunken in, her cheeks slightly hollow.

Sirius looked pained. "Yeah...Of course. Come with us." Immediately, he exited the bedroom. Hermione could hear his footsteps going down the stairs.

James followed after him. Remus stayed however, noticing how difficult it was for Hermione to stand.

"Do you...erm, Do you need help?" He asked.

Hermione sighed sweetly. "That would be lovely."

Remus moved over to her and placed his arm around her waist. Hermione smiled at the familiar feeling. It had only been a few months ago that they were in a rather similar position, Remus escorting her back to the tent at the Burrow.

"Allow me to accompany you then." Remus smiled lazily. He looked tired, Hermione wondered if the full moon had just past or perhaps, was on its way. "I never caught your name…" He smiled sheepishly, realizing how impolite that was.

"Well, they never asked." She chuckled. "But, Hermione. My name's Hermione." She smiled.

"Hello, Hermione. My name's Remus." He grinned.

Hermione matched his grin with one of her own. "Hello, Remus. It's nice to meet you."

Down in the kitchen there was sounds of pots and pans banging everywhere. If Hermione did not know any better, she would think the two boys were using them for instruments rather than cooking purposes. They both turned sharply as she entered the kitchen with Remus.

Hermione simply smiled at them and thanked Remus as he ushered her into one of the kitchen chairs. Whatever those two boys were making smelled heavenly. Hermione could feel her mouth watering, but she tried her best to keep the drooling to a minimum.

It was only a few minutes later when a plate of breakfast had been set down in front of her. It was perfect, Hermione smiled.

"Tea?" Remus asked as he stood from the table.

Hermione nodded. "Just honey, please."

Remus nodded, his back to her as he rifled through the cabinet. It was interesting to her how normal this all felt. The kitchen she was in slightly resembled the one at Grimmauld Place, but it was adorned with a large round table rather than a rectangular one.

Once the tea was poured (Sirius's seemed to be more Firewhisky than tea), the interrogation continued.

"As Remus was delighted to inform me…" Sirius rolled his eyes. "We were being utter prats and never asked your name."

Hermione smiled at Remus with amusement in her eyes. "My name is Hermione."

Sirius guffawed. "What kind of name is _that?"_

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I doubt your's is any better."

Sirius leaned on the table. "You already know it."

Hermione scoffed. "I seri-" She stopped herself. That would make matters worse, wouldn't it. "I really don't know."

Sirius's eyes narrowed, he had caught her slip up. "It was the first thing you said to us...My name, as a question. So you better start explaining how you ended up in my best friend's backyard, looking like you've been to hell and back, with _my_ name on your lips."

Hermione sat back in her seat and sipped on her tea. She sighed in content, Remus always knew how to make her tea. Sirius, on the other hand, would basically put in an entire jar of honey. She nodded. She was going to have to give the boys a story, one that was convincing enough to hold them until she found a way to get out of there.

"Well," she began. "Since you're name is Sirius, which sounds _seriously_ similar to another word. My guess is that's what I said. But how would I know? I wasn't exactly coherent, was I? And how would I know your name? I've never met you." Lie. "I've never met any of you." Another lie. Hermione was good at lying. With Ron and Harry as friends, she had to be.

"That seems fair enough, Pads…" James sighed.

"I still don't buy it." Sirius looked at her with distrust.

Hermione wanted to shake him, tell him to calm down, but she knew that would only make things worse. Besides, she was similarly distrustful of them, she was just better at hiding it.

"It doesn't really matter to me either way." Hermione sighed. "As soon as I'm better, I'll be on my way."

"You're going to leave?" Remus asked with something akin to surprise and sadness.

That simple question made Hermione want to throw caution to the wind and stay with those three boys, but she knew she couldn't. This was not her time. She was not needed here. She was needed in her own time. Harry and Ron needed her. The Wizarding World needed her.

Sadly, Hermione nodded. "I have to. I have people to get back to...Responsibilities."

"How important can they be?" James scoffed. "You're only...what...sixteen?"

"Eighteen, actually." Hermione corrected.

"Do you go to school?" James asked.

Hermione simply nodded.

"Where do you go?" James asked with wild intrigue.

Hermione had a split second to make a decision. She could say Beauxbatons, but she did not speak any French, and knowing the Black family, Sirius definitely did. "Ilvermorny." She answered instinctively.

"You're British…" Sirius deadpanned, trying to catch her in a lie. Hermione was starting to find this game amusing.

"Very well spotted." Hermione mused. "My parents are...divorced. Dad's American, so when they divorced he moved there. Funnily enough, I got a letter from both Hogwarts and Ilvermorny. Dad won out in the custody battle so I went with him, but Mum gets me for summers. I was born in England and moved to America when I was eleven, right in time for school and with all summers spent back in Oxfordshire, I never lost my accent."

The story seemed believable enough to the boys, Hermione sighed.

"Divorce can't happen…" Sirius accused.

"In the Wizarding world, yes…" Hermione countered. "The bonding ceremony would make it very difficult, if not impossible, to unbind yourself to your partner. But divorce is perfectly common in the Muggle world."

"So you're a Muggleborn then?" Sirius asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Hermione asked, defensive. She knew he did not, in fact, have a problem with it, but what she had experienced in the past (what she assumed to be) forty eight hours, made her wary.

"Not at all...Just curious." Sirius shrugged.

"So you're back in Britain for the summer?" James asked.

 _Summer._ Hermione thought to herself. That's why it was warmer and the boys were not in school. If they were still school age, she didn't know. Hermione nodded again. She decided if she did not need to give a verbal answer, it would be better for her in the long run. She had a tendency to ramble at the worst of time.

"Do you lot go to Hogwarts then?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

James nodded. "Going into our seventh year now. We're all Gryffindors." He added with a wide grin.

"Mate, she doesn't know what that is…" Remus sighed. "It's one of the four houses at our school."

"Oh! Do you all have Houses?" James asked. He seemed so thirsty for knowledge, just like Harry. Though the boy in front of her seemed more enthusiastic.

Hermione nodded again. She had done enough researched on Ilvermorny in the past year. She knew about Grindelwald's stint in America, and with the fight for the Elder Wand, it came up more than once. Plus, she liked learning about the other Wizarding schools. After the TriWizard Tournament in her fourth year, she had found the need to understand everything about the curriculums at all of the other schools.

"Thunderbird, Wampus, Horned Serpent, and Pukwudgie."

The three boys howled in laughter at those names.

"P-pukwudgie!?" James spluttered in a high voice.

Hermione could not help but chuckle along with the boys.

"What are you?" Remus asked after the laughter quieted down.

 _Screw these boys and their incessant questioning._ Hermione sighed. "Horned Serpent…" she smirked. The boys were bound to freak at that. They simply blanched and cleared their throats. Hermione chuckled. "Horned Serpent's are the closest to your Ravenclaws...Despite the name, we're not like the Slytherins."

"You know about our Houses?" Remus asked in awe.

Hermione nodded. "I like doing research about the other schools. We had a TriWizard Tournament in my fourth year and we had visitors from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. I liked learning about their curriculum. Did you know that Beauxbaton has an entire building dedicated to their library!" She added with genuine excitement. That was the only thing Fleur had ever told her that held any merit.

Sirius and James groaned at the same time, whilst Remus smiled widely.

"Great we've got another swot on our hands." Sirius sighed.

"Not for too long." Hermione smiled sadly as she stood. "I'm sorry if I didn't answer all of your questions, but I am really tired, so maybe we can reconvene in the morning? Thank you for the food."

James and Remus both nodded and wished Hermione good night. Sirius, however, was stuck on what Hermione said. She would not be there for long. And Sirius, for the life of him, could not understand why that bothered him.

* * *

A/N: I know some of what Hermione says in this chapter might be a bit confusing, but it will all make sense, trust me. I (sort of) have a plan. She does not want to tell the boys about what happened to her because it could lead to too many questions that Hermione is unable to answer. And don't worry, she's not actually going to leave. What kind of writer would I be if that happened? The boys are warming up to Hermione, but it will not be easy. You have to remember that there is a war starting, even the boys know it. Sirius especially, which we will cover.

The comparison between Horned Serpent and Ravenclaw is not something I made up to rustle your feathers...I read an analysis that broke down the four Hogwarts Houses and the four Ilvermorny Houses. Horned Serpent is Ravenclaw, Wampus is Gryffindor, Thunderbird is Slytherin, and Pukwudgie is Hufflepuff. So if there is any further mention of the Houses, this will be the comparison I go off of.

Funnily enough I am a Thunderbird. When I got that results I was shocked to say the least. I thought that Thunderbirds were bound to be Gryffindors, and I am a Slytherin! Well, I have calmed down now and am no longer having an existential crisis.

Please, please review! xx

PM me if you have any questions or just want to chat


	4. Chapter 4- An Explanation

A/N: Sorry that this chapter's really short but it's sort of just a filler. This will probably be the last chapter in the "present" for a while! It is important to not that some time will pass between now and the next time we see Scarhead and The Weasel King. Things will go as they did in canon (mostly), just without Hermione. The boys are smart, they can do it.

I might write a chapter somewhere in the middle of Sirius and Remus explaining everything to Ron and Harry...Or I might leave the boys in the dark? Who knows. Needless to say, no one knows when she's going to come back. This tumble through time was not exactly planned!

Sirius and Remus won't have to wait tooooo long. Hermione on the other hand? Eh, who knows. She sure as hell doesn't.

Please review!

Disclaimer: Have I put you under the assumption that I own Harry Potter? No, Fred and George might have been Slytherins then... They have it in them.

xx Nessy

CHAPTER FOUR- AN EXPLANATION

 _3 April 1998, Shell Cottage, Cornwall, England_

It had been four days since Harry and Ron escaped Malfoy Manor. Along with them came, Luna Lovegood, Mr. Ollivander, Dean Thomas, and a goblin by the name of Griphook. They had gone to Shell Cottage. It was the first place Ron could think of that would be safe and he knew Bill would keep quiet.

Mr. Ollivander was barely able to get out of bed, his old age not faring well with the amount of torture he experienced. Dobby had died getting Ron and Harry out of there. Harry had not left Dobby's grave since. Luna had taken to sitting with him most days. She made sure he was fed and watered. Ron was grateful, he couldn't think about Harry. He could only think of Hermione.

They had broken out of the cellar after Wormtail took his own life. Spells were already flying when they rushed into the foyer. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. But there was a puddle of drying blood on the floor. Ron almost wretched.

"Where's Hermione?" He shouted. He had Wormtail's wand in his hand. He had held it at Narcissa Malfoy's throat. The woman just wailed and wailed, longing for her sister.

There was a fight...of course there was, there always was. Ron was numb to it, and he could tell Harry felt the same way. They had split second to make the decision to leave without Hermione. In the end, Harry grabbed Ron's arm and allowed Dobby to Apparate them away. Harry was always making the difficult decision.

Ron looked up from his cup of pumpkin juice as the front door opened. To his surprise, it was Sirius and Remus, the latter had a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Hello to you too. He's up on the hill there...Should be down in a few minutes."

"Where's Hermione?" Remus asked, worried.

Ron's eyes widened and fell. "I'll go get Harry." And he left the two wizards in the kitchen.

"Do you think she's gone?" Sirius asked with a giddiness that did not fit the outwards situation.

Remus shrugged. "She might be."

As they finished their conversation Ron reentered the kitchen with Harry and Luna in tow. When Harry set eyes on Sirius, his eyes lit up. He enveloped his Godfather in a bone crushing hug.

"Hiya, pup…"

"Hi, Sirius...Remus." He smiled at the werewolf. "What are you two doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you...Really happy." He sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. Luna smiled at Harry and excused herself from the room, knowing this conversation was not for her.

"Dora's had the baby!" Remus smiled widely. "His names Teddy...After her father. He's a Metamorphmagus also...Haven't been able to keep his hair one color for longer than thirty minutes."

Both Ron and Harry sent congratulations to their old professor and smiled widely when Remus pulled out a picture of his son. Harry was thrilled to see the look of pure contentment and happiness on Remus's face. It was a look he did not see often enough.

"Now that the pleasantries are over…" Sirius interrupted. "Where's Hermione?"

Harry looked over at Ron, their eyes showing a silent conversation. Together they turned back to the two wizards in front of him. Harry spoke. "We don't know."

"You don't... _know_?" Sirius asked, his anxiety rising. What if she had not been sent back? What if she was...gone?"

Harry sighed. "We were at Malfoy Manor...We got caught. I was an idiot. I said His name-"

"It's not your fault, Harry." Ron placated his friend.

"It is...It is my fault. If I had listened to you...We wouldn't be here. Hermione would be here…" He hung his head, his glasses falling in the process.

"What else happened?" Remus asked.

Ron cleared his throat. "We were locked in the cellar. Me and Harry...Bellatrix...She-" He clenched and unclenched his fists. "She kept Hermione behind...Tortured her. I don't know what happened, but she just kept screaming-" His eyes filled with tears and he hung his head. Harry placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and continued the story.

"It got quiet and then we heard Mrs. Malfoy shouting...She was wondering where her sister was. From what it sounded like, Hermione was gone too...When we got upstairs there was a bloodstain on the ground, but both Hermione and Bellatrix were gone…"

Sirius sighed and sat back in his chair. His shoulders relaxed for the first time in almost seventeen years.

"We have no idea where she is…" Ron sighed.

Sirius smiled widely, earning a look of absolute ire from the redhead and confusion from Harry.

"What is that look for?" Harry asked.

"We know where she is." Sirius almost giggled and looked at his friend that wore an almost equal look of excitement.

"Well, I'm on the edge of my seat." Harry spoke, sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

"She's with us."


	5. Chapter 5- Mother Knows Best

A/N: Wow you just can't get rid of me, can you? Honestly, I have nothing better to do today than write, which is really all I ever want to do anyways. I worked on this chapter for a while today, so I hope you enjoy it. It is still unBeta'd... :(

I know that it's canon now that Euphemia and Fleamont are James's parents and not Dorea and Charlus, which is fine, whatever. But I kept a bit of Dorea's backstory for Euphemia. So she is originally Euphemia Black. There is really no evidence to say otherwise, so that's what we're going with. Being a Slytherin myself and also mostly writing Slytherins in the past, I love writing Euphemia! She is basically my mother, which is kind of terrifying when you think about it, but also fantastic.

The boys seem to be warming up to Hermione, don't they?

I'm going to keep Hermione's secret between her and Euphemia for right now. I know most Time Turner fics have Hermione going to Dumbledore and they discuss the timeline and what she can/can't do and how she cannot say anything and yada yada yada. I love those fics, love that plot! But I HATE Dumbledore...sorry? So if you're a Dumblefan, I can't really say whether or not you'll like or agree with my depiction of him in the coming chapters. He will have a major part in the story, of course, how could he not?

If you haven't realized that Hermione is ooc yet, you probably will soon. I don't like to think of how I depict Hermione to be ooc, though, because I think the way I depict her is the way she would react in the situation she is presented with. I don't know if any of you have been targeted by a homicidal maniac for your blood and then had to go on the run...But Hermione has, and this is how I think she would react.

Disclaimer: I waited outside of Barnes and Noble for four hours with my parents to buy Prisoner of Azkaban...And I own three different sets of the books and three versions of Tales of Beedle the Bard, but sadly, I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. That honor is bestowed upon JK, whom without, I would have an empty hole inside. That being said, JK, get your shit together.

Enjoy and Review!  
xx Nessy

CHAPTER FIVE- MOTHER KNOWS BEST

 _1 August, 1977- Potter Residence, Tutshill, England_

As Hermione had promised, the boys continued their interrogation the next morning. However, with one stern look from Dorea, they stopped their pestering. At breakfast, Hermione met Mr. Potter for the first time. He had hair as crazy as his son's, but it was a lighter brown and he had hazel eyes. He was a kind man, just like Euphemia, and he insisted that she call him Fleamont. "Mr. Potter is my father," he joked.

Breakfast reminded Hermione of the times she had spent at Grimmauld Place. The routines seemed much the same. Hermione came down early to find Remus already there, a book in his hands and a cup of tea set in front of him on the table. Hermione gave him a smile and a grin of acknowledgement before pouring her own cup and sitting across from him. Euphemia and Fleamont came down shortly after Hermione.

They looked at each other with a love that Hermione had only seen from two other couples, her own parents, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione smiled, even though her heart ached.

"Good morning, Hermione. How are you feeling?" Dorea asked. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. Remus put his book down in order to listen to the conversation.

"Oh, I'm feeling better, Mrs. Potter. Thank you."

"Euphemia, darling…" The woman smiled. "And I believe you haven't met my other half. This is Fleamont."

The man stuck out his hand for Hermione and she shook it gratefully. "Nice you meet you, Mr. Potter."

"At least we have another one with manners." Fleamont grinned at his wife who smirked in return. "But, you can call me Fleamont, Hermione."

The sound of shuffled footsteps and fists hitting skin indicated that the other two boys had woken up and were headed down to join breakfast. Sirius and James both kissed Euphemia on the cheek and gave almost identical sentiments of, "Morning, Mum." Hermione smiled at that. "Monty." Sirius grinned as the Potter patriarch rolled his eyes, but the smile tugging at his lips told Hermione that he secretly enjoyed the nickname.

The boys both slumped at the round table that had been shrunk to have just enough seats for all of them. Sirius sat in between Euphemia and James, just across from Hermione.

"What are we all hungry for this morning?" Euphemia asked.

"Full English!"

"Chocolate pancakes!"

"Eggy toast!"

Dorea chuckled and nodded at the boys. "I think we can manage that. Hermione?"

"Full English sounds lovely to me also, Euphemia." Hermione smiled. James smiled triumphantly when the girl agreed with his choice of breakfast. "Would you like help?"

Euphemia chuckled mellifluously, "No, dear, don't worry. Lotty will take care of it." With the mention of the name, a small house elf appeared. She had bright green eyes that matched the light green tea cloth she wore as a dress. Years ago, Hermione would have gotten up and walked out at the mention of a House Elf, but she had learned over the years that many of them enjoyed their work. So she would wait and see how Lotty was treated before making her final decision.

"How is Lotty assisting, Mistress this morning?" She asked, her voice was squeaky but not annoying.

"Two Full Englishes, chocolate pancakes, eggy toast, and I think oatmeal for me and Fleamont, if you would Lotty." Euphemia smiled.

Lotty nodded and snapped her fingers, the food appearing right before them.

Hermione's eyes widened, she would never get used to House Elf magic.

As they finished their food, Fleamont turned to Hermione. "So...How did you end up here? If you don't mind me asking…"

Sirius, James, and Remus all eyed Hermione expectantly. They had been trying to get that answer out of her for hours.

"I am back in England visiting my mum for summer…"

"Well, she must be worried about you." Fleamont remarked with a worried look in his eyes, one that could only come from a father.

Hermione cleared her throat and squeezed the juice out of the last remaining tomato on her plate with her fork. "I...I don't really know where she is." She hung her head. Hermione liked to believe that she was not _really_ lying. In this time, she had no idea where her mother was. It would be another three years until she was born, her mother had probably not even met her father yet.

Fleamont cleared his throat and looked over at his wife. Hermione missed this exchange because she was avoiding making eye contact with anyone.

"Hermione, now, I don't mean to be brash." Fleamont started warily. Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. "Well, James and Sirius found you in the forest behind our house and, according to them, you looked as if you'd been tortured. I know that things are getting bad out there. You can tell us anything. We pride ourselves on being accepting in the Potter family."

Hermione nodded, she knew that. Harry had always accepted her, no matter what. She knew she would be gone soon enough. She _had_ to be gone soon, before her presence made any irreparable damage to the timeline. She shook with the thought that her simply having breakfast with the Potters meant that Harry would never be born. Hermione knew a lot about time theory, but she did not know nearly enough to exist in this time. So, she decided, she would spin a neatly crafted lie. And she hoped it would work.

"Well, I told the boys last night...I'm a Muggleborn," Hermione waited, neither Fleamont nor Euphemia made any comment, so she continued. "I go to Ilvermorny in America...that's where my dad lives. I stay with my mum over summers. So that's why I'm here now. I don't really know what happened...I was in my bedroom and then nothing...I remember pieces here and there. There was a woman with dark hair. I remember feeling someone….someone used the Cruciatus curse on me…" she whispered. "Then I woke up for a second and I saw the trees above me and felt the breeze. Then I was being lifted off the ground. I reached for my wand...but it was gone. I have no idea where it is…"

That was acceptable, Hermione inwardly congratulated herself.

Fleamont's eyes were filled with pain. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that, Hermione. We will do everything we can to find your mother. Have you tried contacting your father?"

Hermione shook her head. "I haven't had the chance. Besides, I doubt you have a telephone here…" She chuckled.

"Ah, yes...You would be right about that." Fleamont chuckled. "Well, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need, Hermione. The boys go back to school at the beginning of next month. I'm sure we can contact you school if you're not ready to go back at the beginning of term."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter-Fleamont." Hermione smiled in true gratitude.

Hermione took a sip of her tea and noticed the boys still looking at her. They all looked rather guilty. Hopefully they believed her story.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…" Remus sighed.

"We shouldn't have kept pressuring you to explain…" James looked sad.

Sirius still looked at her with distrust. James nudged him in the ribs and he choked. "Yes. Sorry, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "As soon as I'm better, I'll be out of your hair. I really appreciate all you've done for me, though." She smiled around the table. Hermione looked at Euphemia and noticed her smile did not reach her eyes. She had seen that smile on Sirius many a time. She knew something that Hermione did not.

After breakfast, Remus showed Hermione the Potter family library, and Hermione's jaw almost fell to the floor. It was twice the size of the library at Grimmauld Place and each book was perfectly placed and alphabetized. Hermione almost drooled.

"You seemed like the kind of person that would enjoy this...Glad I was right." Remus smiled.

Hermione nodded, unable to look away from the books. "Wow…"

"That's what I said the first time I saw it too. They have books on basically everything you could think of."

Hermione did not answer and Remus suddenly felt as if he were intruding on Hermione in a personal moment so he stepped out of the room with a slight chuckle. "I'll leave you to it."

"Bye, Remus." Hermione said absently. She began thumbing through the books, finding many of them to be first editions. She could not hide the grin on her face.

Only a few minutes after Remus left, someone else entered the room.

"I see you've found the library." Euphemia smiled.

Hermione nodded. "It's amazing."

"I've always been an avid ready, what can I say…" They were silent for a minute, until Euphemia spoke again. "Would you care to sit, Hermione? I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

Hermione's heart jumped to her throat, she had a difficult time swallowing. But she nodded anyway and sat down next to Euphemia on a green loveseat.

Euphemia placed her hands in her lap and sat up straight. The smile never left her lips as she spoke, but Hermione could see a worried expression in her eyes.

"Hermione," She started, placing her hand atop Hermione's. "I know that you have gone through something terrible...But, forgive me if I'm wrong, I have the sense that you were not being entirely truthful with us at breakfast this morning. And I would like to trust you, truly. But until I am entirely sure you are being honest, I can't trust you to be around my family. As Fleamont mentioned, things are bad out there. It's difficult to know who to trust. But you can _trust_ me, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes burned with tears. She did not want to seem like a liar. She was beyond grateful for what the Potters had done for her, but she did not know how to tell them the truth. Or even if she should tell them the truth. Hermione had hoped to be able to find the answer in one of the Potter's books, but she had not had the time.

Hermione sighed. "You're right. I was not entirely truthful, Euphemia. And I understand that you do not trust me...Sirius doesn't either."

Euphemia's eyes crinkled in a smile. "That would be the Black blood that courses through our veins. James and Fleamont have always been too trusting."

"You're a Black?" Hermione asked. It would explain the eyes and hair.

Euphemia nodded. "Slytherin too." She finished with a smirk and a beautiful chuckle.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I can see that."

Euphemia quirked an eyebrow. "So you understand how the House system works at Hogwarts?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "I did a lot of research at my school about other Wizarding schools. Since I'm a Muggleborn, I've sort of tried to...overcompensate with useless knowledge." She smiled sheepishly. Many people did not realize how self aware Hermione really was. Yes, she loved studying and learning new things. But sometimes, she did it solely so she would not be left behind. So many of the students she grew up with already knew everything about the Wizarding World and she was thrust into it knowing absolutely nothing.

"No knowledge is useless. Everything comes in handy at some point or another. Say, perhaps, knowing the Houses of Ilvermorny?"

"Well, of course I know those...I go there." Hermione defended.

Euphemia sighed. "Hermione, please tell me the truth. I promise I will do everything in my power to help you, but I can't do that unless you are honest with me."

Hermione swallowed. "I don't know where to start…"

"How about you start with telling me _when_ you are from."

Hermione choked. "What do you mean?"

"Dear, I am very perceptive, more than people give me credit for. You look at Sirius and Remus with this familiarity but something akin to sadness...longing. And the way you look at my son makes me think you know him, that you know something _about_ him. The first time you saw him, you called him Harry...Who is Harry, dear?"

"My best friend...my brother." Hermione answered. Harry was, for all intents and purposes, her brother.

"You're eyes lit up when I told you my last name was Potter. You know our family, don't you? Harry is a Potter?"

Hermione swallowed and nodded, not trusting her voice.

"I don't want to know much else about the future. From what happened to you and the way you look at my children...It makes me ache for you, Hermione. I never wanted a world where the eyes of an eighteen year old girl had seen so much pain."

Hermione choked on a sob and leaned into Euphemia who wrapped her arms around the girl. It took a few minutes for Hermione to calm down, but Euphemia running her hands along Hermione's back helped her considerably.

The bushy haired girl chuckled and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry…" Euphemia shook her head as if to say 'it's not necessary.' Hermione continued. "I was on the run. With my two best friends, Harry and Ron. I won't tell you why. I think it's best to keep everything vague. Well, we ended up at this Manor and...one of the women thought that we stole something from her. So she tortured me. She used the Cruciatus curse on me...and did this-" Hermione lifted her left sleeve, revealing the scar.

Euphemia had, of course, seen the scar when she changed Hermione out of her dirty and bloody clothes, but it still made her heart clench.

Hermione continued. "She had a Time-Turner around her neck. And I was so completely out of it. I didn't know which way was up, which way was down. But I know a Time Turner when I see one. I was given one in third year so i could attend all of my classes," she chuckled. "I just grabbed it and when Be-the woman sat up, it tugged off of her neck and crushed in my hand. Then I woke up here...in the forest."

Euphemia sighed. "I thought as much."

"Really?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

Euphemia shrugged as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "There is a certain magic that follows around people that have used Time Turners. It seems that it sensed you were in danger and sent you to someplace that would be safe for you."

Hermione knit her brow. She knew that this time was most definitely not safe for her. It was basically as safe as it was where she had come from. But something about this time gave her a comfort she had not had in the time before. "Possibly...I don't really understand it. I was hoping to find something in one of these books."

Euphemia nodded and chuckled. "Feel free. Now, we have the little matter of school to discuss. What year were you in at the time?"

"I was supposed to be in my seventh year, but we couldn't go...We had more important things to do."

"And you went to Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded. "Gryffindor."

Euphemia smiled widely. "Yes, I see that. I will send an owl to Headmaster Dumbledore and let him know that he has a new student. That is, if you want to go back to school?"

Hermione could barely contain her grin. She had dreaded the thought of skipping her seventh year, but she knew she had to for the greater good. What better place to figure out how to get home than Hogwarts?

"Yes. I would love to."

* * *

I'm thinking about writing a Tomione fic, but I'm not sure... As I said, I LOVE writing Slytherins...Especially evil ones. But, I'm a sucker for a redemption arc, and does Tom deserve that? Probably not! But we shall see!

PM me with suggestions or thoughts or even just to chat!


	6. Chapter 6- A Sensory Oddity

A/N: Hey lovelies!  
I'm so so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. This week has been insane what with the holidays. And I happen to be moving...and I got sick! I'm better now, though. But...I've got more family coming in tomorrow for the New Year! So this is what I could squeeze out in what little time i have. So I'm sorry it's short! Hopefully I can get the next chapter out later tonight or tomorrow morning!

Thank you all for sticking with me, I'm starting to really love writing this story. Please comment and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...If I did, well...George would have been mentioned just as much as Fred, which is not the case. Fred was 905 and George, 713...Just...wow...

CHAPTER SIX- A SENSORY ODDITY

 _4 August, 1977- Potter Residence, Tutshill, England_

Albus Dumbledore was shifty...That was the best way Hermione could think of to describe him. He had always been that way. At least for as long as she could remember. However, Hermione blamed it on the increasing pressure he bore over the years. Apparently, it was just in his personality. His twinkling eyes used to endear Hermione, now they unsettled her. He knew more than he was letting on, he always did.

Hermione Granger sat across from the Headmaster in the drawing room of the Potter household, a cup of tea in her hand. Euphemia sat in the chair opposite the aging man, and Fleamont took the spot next to Hermione on the couch.

"So, you see," Euphemia continued her explanation, leaning forward in her chair. "Hermione is a distant cousin of Fleamont's and after the tragedy with her parents, we thought it best that she stay with us."

"And you were enrolled at Ilvermorny, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes looking inquisitively over his half-moon glasses.

"Yes, sir." Hermione replied, tight lipped.

"Well, I do not see any problem!" Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "I will send an owl over to Headmaster Fontaine and retrieve your results."

Hermione's eyes widened a fraction and she looked hastily over to Euphemia. The matriarch never betrayed any fear, but her eyes easily showed slight panic.

Euphemia smiled sweetly at the Headmaster. "I don't believe there will be any need, Albus. Why, Fleamont has already done it. He has a work friend that recently moved his family over to America for a job at the school, did you know? They should be here any day now. We will send them over as soon as we get them. Oh, Albus, you are being so kind and understanding." She stood, as did Fleamont. Dumbledore smiled and stood as well. He looked over to Hermione.

"I am looking forward to know how you like Hogwarts, Miss Granger. It has become home to so many students. I believe it will take you in with open arms."

With that, the Headmaster Floo'd back to his office.

Hermione slumped into the couch, almost spilling her tea in the process. Euphemia and Fleamont were whispering to themselves in the doorway. Right when Hermione's ears perked up, Fleamont left and Euphemia approached Hermione.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, panicked.

Euphemia cleared her throat. "It's no matter, Hermione. We will take care of it. Believe me, we are more than capable. Now, do you remember you O.W.L. results and your school schedules? That should give us some idea of what we're looking at."

Hermione smiled slightly. "I actually have all of my timetables and results with me...in here." She pulled her beaded bag from the pocket of her sweatshirt. She stuck her arm all the way in and rummaged around.

Euphemia's eyebrow quirked at the sound of falling books and clinking glass. After no time at all, Hermione pulled her hand back out, holding a stack of parchment tied together with twine.

The matriarch rummaged through the papers until finding the one she wanted. Her eyes widened. "Circe. Nine Outstandings! Oh, I've always wanted a smart child."

"Oi! And what am I?" James asked from the doorway.

Euphemia chuckled. "You are my son, James...And Sirius." She smirked as the raven haired boy soon joined his bespectacled friend.

"Was that Dumbledore in here earlier?" Sirius asked. "What did he want?"

"Hermione will be starting school with you in the fall." Euphemia smiled.

"Nice!" James exclaimed. Sirius simply eyed Hermione. "Oh, this will be great!" James continued on. "You'll have to be sorted, mind, but then you'll get to hang with us! We just happen to be the coolest and most popular and-"

"Most prattish…" Remus interrupted as he entered the room.

"Piss of," James scoffed then winced when Euphemia shot him a glare. "Sorry, Mum…" He mumbled.

Euphemia rolled her eyes and stood. "Don't harass the poor girl too much dearies. Dinner will be at seven. And Albus dropped your letters off while he was here, the sweet man. We'll take the trip to Diagon Alley this weekend, I think."

Once Euphemia left the room, Sirius began his questioning. "Why are you coming to Hogwarts all of a sudden? What happened to your Dad and Ilvermorny?"

Hermione worried her bottom lip. _Remember the story, stick to the plan._ She reminded herself, and so she gave the story she and Euphemia had concocted.

"I actually got the news just today…" Hermione sighed. "My mum's still missing and no one can get ahold of Dad. Headmaster Dumbledore was kind enough to offer me a place at Hogwarts until we get this sorted out. We're contacting the American Aurors to check on my dad, but we haven't heard back yet. So until then, I guess you're stuck with me…" She finished with a sheepish smile.

"We're sorry, Hermione…" Remus responded as he sat down next to her. He took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. "We're here for you, you know."

Hermione smiled at the boy in front of her and wondered what she had done to deserve his trust in, not one, but two different times. "Thank you, Remus."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the scene in front of him. "Why are you not just going back to Ilvermorny? It _is_ a boarding school, is it not?"

"Mate…" Remus sighed, urging his friend to leave it, but Sirius would not have that.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I don't know why I have to keep explaining myself to you. It's not like I asked to be here, okay? I had a life! I had a family! And they're gone and I have no idea when I will see them again, _if_ I will ever see them again! And I do not need some pompous pureblooded arse pestering me!" She stood from the couch.

Sirius became defensive. "Well, I'm sorry, princess! Some of us are trying to keep the family that we _do_ have safe!" James and Remus winced. "You won't tell us anything! And what you do tell us is a load of bullshit!" He was standing close to Hermione...closer than he ever had. Something in the air shifted and he did not know how to feel about it.

Hermione crossed her arms in front of herself. Her heart ached from Sirius's comment, but what was worse...she understood it. She would be the same way if it were Harry and Ron she needed to protect. Hermione sighed. "Fine, then I'll just leave. But that won't change anything. Until I find my way home...I'll just have to make a new one." With that, Hermione turned and exited the room.

Remus punched Sirius in the arm. The raven haired boy had still not moved, he simply watched the space where Hermione just stood.

"Pads, what's wrong with you?" James asked, noticing his friend's strange behavior.

"Home…" He whispered to himself, then furrowed his brow. He looked to be in a war with himself. James and Remus just looked at each other, then back to their panicking friend.

"Pads…" Remus spoke quietly. "Is everything okay?"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted her."

"What do you mean? Mate, you need to explain this to us…" Remus sighed.

"Home...she smells like home." Sirius sighed in realization.

"Oh, I knew it!" James smiled. "You've got a crush, haven't you?"

"No…" Sirius shook his head. That wasn't what it was, was it? No, it was something completely different. "No, Prongs...Home. My home...She smells like Grimmauld Place."

* * *

hmmm I wonder why? *smirks and makes dramatic exit*


	7. Chapter 7- The New Beginning

A/N: Hi I'm back!

I found some more time today to finish the chapter I started yesterday so here it is!

We meet Lily this chapter! How do you guys feel about her as a character? I feel like she's the Ginny I wish we had? I just don't like Ginny though, don't hate me!

Anyways...Not much to say about this chapter except; I hope you enjoy!  
Also, Fentimans is a soda that you can just get at the shop...I'm drinking the Pink Lemonade flavour right now and thought I'd drop it in...I mean, why not. If you have the chance to get some Fentimans, I highly suggest it. Not a fan of Burdock...But who is? I guess Alex Turner...I think he talks about Dandelion and Burdock in an Arctic Monkeys song? That's the flavour I'm talking about...The Elderflower one is also lovely though.

I'll shut up now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own The Leaky Cauldron or Fentimans. I do, however, own two token Butterbeer glasses from Harry Potter World. I just went there a month ago! I cried a lot.

xxNessy

CHAPTER SEVEN- THE NEW BEGINNING

 _16 August, 1977- The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London_

It had been twelve days and the boys could still not understand why Hermione smelled like Grimmauld Place. Even Remus had begun believing it. He had never been to that dreaded place, but had smelled it on Sirius enough times to know he was right. Hermione Granger did, in fact, smell like Grimmauld Place.

They sat around a tiny table in the near the back of the pub. They all leaned over their butterbeers, trying to keep their conversation from eavesdroppers.

"We should just _ask_ her…" James sighed, running his hands through his hair. "There has to be some sort of explanation."

"Yeah, are you sure you're right?" Remus asked. He did not want to believe Sirius. He liked Hermione; she was nice, beautiful, and she did not make fun of him for spending all of his time in the library. Despite his selfish reasons, though, Remus had the feeling that his friend was right.

"Yes, Moony! Of course I'm sure! I grew up there, I know what it smells like! And she smells like it, okay? It's faint...very faint...but it's there. I know it."

"You're driving yourself up the wall, mate." James said as he took a sip of his butterbeer. "She's nice, she hasn't done anything to make us not trust her-"

"Except for lie at every chance she gets-"

"You don't know that she's lying. Honestly, Pads, just get over it." James sighed, pushing his glasses up. "You just don't like her...admit it and leave it at that."

Sirius sat back and ran his hands down his face. That could be it, he thought to himself. But no, there was something else. He _knew_ her, he felt it in his chest the moment he saw her. And she knew him, she knew his name, and she smelled like his home. There _had_ to be some sort of explanation.

"I don't...It's not that I _don't_ like her...I just don't trust her."

James and Remus sighed, they understood where their friend was coming from, but Hermione had not done anything to lose their trust.

"Maybe it's just something that reminds you of Grimmauld Place…" Remus posed.

Sirius just sighed into his butterbeer and shrugged his shoulders.

Hermione had, in fact, not left as she said she would. Remus approached Euphemia and explained the entire situation to her. The matriarch already knew Hermione's history, of course, but the werewolf did not know that. Euphemia was happy to see that Hermione would have at least one friend going into school. She gave Sirius a stern talking to, reminding him how _he_ felt after leaving his family. Although it was not the same, the pain was there. The raven haired man looked ashamed and apologized half-heartedly to Hermione, but continued his investigation behind closed doors.

The aforementioned matriarch and her pseudo-daughter were holed up in Flourish and Blotts, buying the children's new school books. The boys had taken to shopping at Broomstix, because, of course, Sirius just _needed_ a new broom. They took this opportunity to continue their endless conversation about Hermione.

As if she had known they were speaking about her, Hermione entered The Leaky Cauldron holding a bag from the bookstore that magically fit all of the books and made them light enough to carry.

"Hello, boys." Hermione smiled as she squeezed into the booth next to Remus.

"Hey, Hermione, how did the shopping go?" Remus asked, trying to ease the tension that fell over the table.

She shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I've already read most of the books on the curriculum this year…"

Remus chuckled heartily while Sirius and James groaned.

"So what have you boys been doing?" Hermione asked.

"We went to Gambol and Japes."

"Stayed here."

"Nothing…"

All three boys said at once.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Okay… Erm. I'm just going to get a drink, anything I can get while I'm up?" She asked kindly.

All three boys shrugged, noncommittally.

As Hermione neared the bar, the three boys spoke in rapid, hushed whispers.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Way to stick to the plan!"

"What plan?"

They looked over as the front door opened once again and Euphemia Potter walked through with a smile on her face and a new person beside her. Instantly, James began smoothing down his hair. He breathed into his hand to check his breath. All the while, Sirius and Remus sniggered at their friend.

"Lils!" James shouted with a lopsided smile.

A redheaded girl approached the table with the Potter matriarch. She carried a few bags in her hand and pushed her sunglasses up on her head.

"Potter...Black...Remus." She smiled at each boy respectively.

"How's your summer? Excited to go back to school? I see you've gotten all of your books! Did you get your letter yet. We're both-"

"Heads...Yes, I know." Lily sighed at the boy in front of her. When she had gotten her Hogwarts letter, she was not surprised to be named Head Girl. she was surprised, however, when she noticed that her counterpart was none of than James Potter.

"I noticed Miss Evans as I was entering. I offered for her to join us for lunch."

"Of course! Come sit by me." James smiled and shoved Sirius off of the other end of the booth.

Lily rolled her eyes, but a smile snuck on her lips as she took the seat next to James with an exaggerated sigh.

"You'll get to meet Hermione." Remus smiled.

"Who's Hermione?" Lily asked.

Once again, as if being summoned, Hermione appeared at the booth with a pink glass bottle in her hand. She stopped still when she saw the redhead looking up at her with a friendly smile.

Eyes.

That was all Hermione saw. She looked rapidly from Lily's eyes to James's hair. She felt as if all of the air had left her lungs.

"Hello." Hermione said with the kindest smile she could muster at the moment. "I'm Hermione." She stuck out her hand.

Lily took the girl's hand and shook it kindly. "I'm Lily. Lovely to meet you. How do you know the boys?"

Hermione sat next to Euphemia in the booth and looked at Lily across from her. She could not bear to look away from those eyes. They were the eyes of her best friend...her brother. She had looked into those eyes at the happiest and saddest times of her life. They had brought her comfort, and now they brought her nothing but pain.

Euphemia noticed Hermione's hesitance and answered quickly. "Hermione is a distant cousin of Fleamont's actually, Lily. She's staying with us and will be joining you all at Hogwarts for her seventh year." The boys had been told the story that would be, from then on, the truth. Remus and James had accepted it, wanting their friend's safety to be high priority. Sirius had questioned, of course, but swallowed most of his comments for Euphemia's sake.

"Oh wow! That's great!" Lily responded with genuine enthusiasm. Her eyes lit up with intrigue. Hermione could see the questions swimming behind them. "Why just for seventh year? Why didn't you come before, if you don't mind me asking…"

Sirius muttered something under his breath, then winced when he felt a sharp kick to the leg. He punched James in the arm, thinking he was the culprit. However, Euphemia's eyes sparkled a little bit more for a moment, then settled back to their normal shean.

"My mum and I were attacked this summer...I used to go to Ilvermorny, my dad lives in America. But we can't find him...nor my mum." Hermione finished sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Lily reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand. The bushy haired girl had been picking at the label of her drink. Lily squeezed Hermione's hand reassuringly.

Hermione felt tears well in her eyes. It hurt her to speak of her parents, knowing that they were gone, even in her own time. In her current time, she was not even a thought in their brain. And in her future time, where she had come from, they no longer remembered her. The pain was still fresh, it would probably always be, and having to relive that pain over and over was beginning to take its toll on her.

"Is that a Fentimans?" Lily asked, shocked, looking at the label of Hermione's drink.

"What? Oh...yes. Pink Lemonade." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't know they had them here. Oh, I'll have to go get one! Wait...Doesn't that mean you're a Muggleborn? Fentimans is a Muggle drink." Lily asked with a tilt of her head.

Hermione knew Lily was a Muggleborn, just like she was. Still, being accused of such a thing, with her arm carved with the disgusting slur associated with it, Hermione took offence. She tensed, then relaxed. The story was that Hermione was a half-blood. In order to keep up pretenses of being one of Fleamont's relatives, she would have to, at least, be a half-blood.

"Half-blood, actually. My dad's a Muggle…"

"Oh," Lily nodded in understanding.

The table was silent. The boys had been whispering amongst themselves, only stopping momentarily to listen in on the girls conversation. Once it stopped, they waited.

"So...that drink, Lily?" James asked. "I'll go get you one!"

"I can do it...Thanks, James." Lily stood and approached the bar.

James sat, gobsmacked. "She called me James…"

"That _is_ your name, you prat." Sirius scoffed.

"Yeah, but she usually calls him Potter." Remus offered.

"Or Git." Sirius countered.

"Prat."

"Arrogant."

"Toerag."

"Alright, alright...I geddit." James sighed.

* * *

 _31 August 1977- Potter Residence, Tutshill, England_

"Can I talk to you?" Hermione asked, knocking on Sirius's bedroom door.

She had spoken to Euphemia a few times about, what they had deemed the "very Sirius problem, and the matriarch suggested Hermione speak to Sirius. She had suggested that to Hermione over and over and over again. Finally, Hermione relented. She had finished packing her trunk for school and found nothing else to fill her time. There was nothing else she could use to further avoid the conversation that needed to be had.

Sirius was, surprisingly, reading in his bed when Hermione knocked on the door. She stood there in flannel pajamas and one of James old t-shirts. Her wild hair was done up in, what might resemble, a bun. She was chewing at her bottom lip and toeing the floor as she waited for the boy in front of her to respond. Sirius, however, was silent. He was watching her. Not in the way he usually did; with wary appraisal, but with genuine intrigue. Hermione did not look threatening standing in his doorway. She looked like a nervous girl. She looked sad. That's what struck Sirius the most. He had never taken a moment to look in her eyes, but when he did in that moment, he felt the pain in them.

His lips parted in a silent gasp at the realization, then he cleared his throat and allowed a short smile. "Sure." He sat up against his headboard and placed his reading material on his bedside table.

Hermione was amused when she saw that Sirius was actually reading a motorcycle magazine, but not surprised. She took a step into the bedroom, then stopped. She suddenly felt very strange being alone in a room with Sirius Black. She had heard stories from Remus and even, Sirius himself, of the raven haired boy's reputation. To make matters worse, Sirius was not wearing a shirt. Why did he never wear a shirt? Hermione asked herself again. Then she caught herself staring...again.

"Er…" Hermione began then walked further into the room. Sirius just watch Hermione with amusement in his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh!" Hermione's eyes met his as if she was surprised that he was still sitting there. "Erm...Yes." She said, taking a seat at the very edge of Sirius's bed. Both of her feet were planted firmly on the ground so the boy would not get the wrong idea. As if he would...not where Hermione was concerned, of course... _Right?_ She asked herself. _Focus, Hermione...Focus._ She told herself.

"I talked to Euphemia." Hermione finally began. Sirius just nodded in assent, allowing Hermione to continue. "And we came to the conclusion that we...erm, you and I...needed to talk. About….everything."

"And what is _everything?"_ Sirius asked.

"Just... _everything._ You're right...I have secrets."

"I know…" Sirius scoffed and crossed his arms.

Hermione's eyes ran down his arms, she was still surprised every time she saw his flesh without the tattoos she had attributed with her Sirius. _Her Sirius? My Sirius? Where did that come from?_

She nodded. "Yes, you do. I have secrets and I can't tell you them...obviously. I know that you have reason to not trust me. If I were you, I wouldn't trust me either. But you need to trust Euphemia. She knows my secrets and she still trusts me."

"How do I know you haven't lied to her also?"

Hermione's eyes flickered with sadness as she looked into his grey ones. "I didn't...It was hard, but I had to trust her first...now I do."

"Why couldn't you trust me then?" Sirius asked instinctively. He tried to cover up his mistake. "Or Remus? Or James?"

Hermione's eyebrows raised slightly, noticing Sirius's slip up. She decided that she liked the idea; trusting Sirius. She trusted the Sirius in her own time. But he had been through so much. The Sirius in front of her had seen none of that. He couldn't know what she knew.

"I want to...I _do_ trust Remus and James, but I can't tell them."

"But you don't trust me?" Sirius asked.

"Have you given me any reason to?"

"I haven't given you any reason not to…" Sirius countered.

A small smile crept onto Hermione's lips. "And I haven't given you any reason to not trust me, but you still don't."

Sirius sighed and looked down at his hands. "Fair enough."

Hermione smiled and lowered her head until she caught Sirius's eye. "I want to trust you too, Sirius. I want us all to be friends. I know _no one_ here. I'm going to a completely new school and I'm dealing with a lot right now...it would be nice to know I have some good friends."

Sirius met Hermione's brown eyes and noted the sadness he had seen earlier. He could not deny that the girl had been through a lot. Lies or not, the condition he had seen her in was enough to make anyone fear for their life.

He nodded. "Friends."

"Friends."

* * *

A/N: hmm...well at least they're getting somewhere, right?


	8. Chapter 8- Where Do I Stand?

A/N: Hiya!

I'm so so so sorry this has taken me so long. Life just has a way of sneaking up on you, doesn't it?

Also I'm so unbelievable sorry that this chapter is so short...It was just hard for me to write if I'm being honest. I have some issues with what could be considered 'canon' places and situations, i.e. train ride and sorting ceremony but I am working on it!

I can't believe so many of you follow this story now! I kept getting the notifications after I posted that last chapter and it made me so happy! I'm chuffed, honestly. My best friend, Tilda could attest to the fact that I've been keeping her updated on every single one of your likes and follows!

So, for this chapter it's basically your normal stuff. We meet the brown-noser, Peter...I can already tell writing him will be a pain in my arse, but so it goes. I also changed the uniforms a bit...Don't get mad at me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I just recently bought a 3D puzzle of The Burrow? I'm so excited! 3D! What will they think of next?

xxNessy

CHAPTER EIGHT- WHERE DO I STAND?

 _1 September 1977- Platform 9 & ¾, Kings Cross Station, London_

The smoke permeated the air all around Hermione. She could not see in front of her, she could not hear anything other than the blare of the train's horn. Hermione could feel the handlebar of the trolley in front of her, and she kept a tight hold on it as the smoke dissipated. The second she saw the bright red and shiny train in front of her, a giant grin broke on her face. Sirius, Remus, and James were already greeting their friends, their voices louder than everyone else's. Hermione looked at Euphemia and they shared a secret smile.

"Fleamont, why don't you wrangle the boys so we can say a proper goodbye." The matriarch said with a bright smile.

Fleamont nodded and pushed up his silver glasses before walking into the crowd.

"It's nice to be back, isn't it?" Euphemia asked Hermione.

The bushy haired girl's eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings. It was not so long ago that when she would look around the platform she would see her friends. There would always be someone she could smile at, someone to discuss her summer with as they waited for the train to leave. But everything was different now. She looked around and did not see any familiar faces, and what was worse, people looked at her quizzically. She stood out more than she wanted to.

It had taken Hermione almost a month to get used to the style of the 70s. She had seen pictures of her parents wearing bell bottom jeans and fur coats, but seeing it in the real world was beyond strange. Euphemia had taken her shopping for the basics, and Hermione thought she had a relative hold on the fashion. She wore high waisted bell bottom jeans, a band t-shirt that she had stolen from James (it was actually Sirius's shirt, but she did not know that. When Sirius had seen it on her, he could not bear to tell her for fear that she would change), and a jean jacket. She looked around the platform again and was surprised that wizard fashion was mostly the same as it was in her own time.

Hermione nodded, answering Euphemia. "Yes...It's really nice to be back."

"Don't be nervous, okay, dear? I've spoken to Dumbledore and you'll be Sorted along with the first years at the feast."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. So much for flying under the radar.

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked. She had not thought about it before. How would she get through this year if she was in a completely different environment. Yes, the people were different, but she knew Gryffindor Tower, she had made a home there. And she would have the familiarity of her boys.

Euphemia gave Hermione a sad smile. "We all have parts of every House, dear. You are as brave as a Gryffindor, as loyal as a Hufflepuff, as intelligent as a Ravenclaw, and as cunning as a Slytherin. Wherever you end up, you will find a way to make that your home."

Hermione sighed a little in relief and nodded. "Thank you, Euphemia...I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I don't know where I would be-"

"Think nothing of it, dear. You've become the daughter I always wanted-"

"Hey!" James scoffed as he approached with his friends.

Euphemia chuckled. "I love you too, James."

"Too right." James straightened.

"You will all behave this year, do you understand?" Euphemia asked, her manicured brow arching.

Hermione almost choked when the boys rang out in unison.

"I solemnly swear!"

"I'll watch them…" Hermione answered warily.

"No complaints on my parts." Sirius smirked, looking at Hermione. The girl felt her cheeks heat slightly and she turned away.

"Okay." James whistled. "Shall we? Mum, Dad, see you at Christmas!"

After the group said their goodbyes to Euphemia and Fleamont, they took their trunks onto the train and stored them. Remus helped Hermione with hers, Sirius, however, left his next to the pair seeing as they were 'already there.'

Hermione followed Remus as he led her to the cabin that the boys deemed 'theirs.' It was nice to hear the familiar sounds and smell the familiar smells of the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was once again at home.

"You're going to love it here, I'm sure of it." Remus said with a goofy grin. "And you'll get to meet Peter, he's the fourth in our little group."

Hermione's eyes widened and she swallowed sharply. She had all but forgotten about Peter Pettigrew. Her face twisted slightly in disgust, but she remedied her mistake before Remus caught it. "Sounds great." She replied with a fake grin.

Remus stopped in front of a compartment and pulled the door open. Hermione's stomach fell as she saw that the offending Marauder was already there, smiling and laughing along with Sirius and James.

"Pete!" Remus smiled widely as he embraced his friend. "This is Hermione, she'll be coming to Hogwarts with us this year."

Peter turned to Hermione and the girl had a hard time hiding her disdain. He was shorter than her, but only slightly. It surprised Hermione, however, how different he looked from his older counterpart. The boy in front of her was just that, a boy. He had a unparalleled innocence in his eyes, but he still seemed a bit shifty. He looked up at Hermione with his beady eyes and stuck out his hand.

"Hi there!"

Hermione hesitated then stuck her hand out, embracing his clammy one. "Nice to meet you, Peter."

Hermione moved away from the boy as quickly as she could and sat next to Remus. Once the train began moving, she found it the perfect time to continue reading her book. To the outside world, it looked as if she were reading _Hogwarts: A History,_ but in fact, she was reading a very complex book on time travel. She figured that she had read the formerly mentioned book enough times that if anyone questioned her, she would be able to answer with ease, it would also be a good cover for any slip ups she might have with the knowledge she already have of the school.

Remus sat next to Hermione, also with a book in his hands. Remus, however, would participate in the other boy's conversations. As they began playing a game of Exploding Snap, Hermione took the time to observe the Marauders in their natural habitat. It hurt her heart to know that the four boys in front of her would become broken men...if they lived that long. James's glasses were slightly askew, as they always were. When he laughed, they would become even more lopsided. Remus smiled with his eyes and would rub a scar on his chin when he was deep in thought, knowing he would win the game as he always did. Peter looked nervous, his hands were shaking and a slight sweat broke on his forehead. To the casual observer, it might look as if he was nervous about the game in front of him, but Hermione thought differently. When Hermione's eyes landed on Sirius she was surprised to see that he was already looking at her. His grey eyes burrowed their way into her brown ones and she had to look away.

There was something strange that shifted in Hermione's relationship with Sirius the moment they had decided to become friends. He was more relaxed around her, and Hermione was beginning to feel more comfortable around him too. She found herself missing his presence when he was not around, something that simultaneously intrigued her and frightened her.

Sirius smirked at Hermione as he noticed a slight blush appear on her cheeks. Yes, he thought to himself, she's not much different from other girls. He could not have been more mistaken.

* * *

 _1 September- Great Hall, Hogwarts, Highlands, Scotland_

There was not a moment of rest or silence for Hermione as she journeyed up to the school. It was offered for her to join the first years on the boats up to the school, but she declined, wanting to stay close to her friends. As they approached the castle, Hermione gazed up with a bright smile. To her friends, it seemed as if she were in awe of the sight before her. That was true, of course, but the even firmer truth was that, Hermione was home.

She stood outside of the Great Hall along with the first years as her friends went to the Gryffindor table. Hermione smiled as she saw Professor McGonagall in front of her. Being around the woman was an instant comfort to Hermione.

"Now, quiet down, quiet down." McGonagall said in her normal Scottish brogue. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. This ceremony is very important because, whilst at Hogwarts, your House will become your family. There are four Houses that you can be sorted into; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own expansive history and has been the home of many successful witches and wizards. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, whereas any rule-breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year these points will be tallied up, and the winning House will earn the House Cup. Now follow me."

Hermione smiled widely as she heard the professor's speech which was almost identical to the one she had heard in her first year. It was nice to see that not much changes over the years. The one thing that had changed in between now and the time Hermione would attend Hogwarts was the uniforms. When she stepped off of the train she was almost shocked to see that the normal grey skirts were not on any of the girls. They all wore plaid skirts that represented the colors of their House; red and yellow for Gryffindor, yellow and black for Hufflepuff, blue and bronze for Ravenclaw, and silver and green for Slytherin. In place of their striped House ties, girls and boys alike wore solid ties the color of their house.

Since Hermione had not yet been sorted, she wore the plain grey skirt she was accustomed to.

Whispering began as soon as she stepped foot in the Great Hall. It was no doubt interesting to see an almost fully grown witch among a sea of first years. But Hermione held her head high and followed Professor McGonagall down the aisle.

Hermione seemed to have zoned out for most of the ceremony for she jolted when Professor McGonagall called her name.

"Hermione Granger!"

She shakily walked up to the stool and allowed McGonagall to place the Sorting Hat on her head.

Hermione's heart raced.

 _Hmm- you are a bit early, aren't you? You've got a good head on your shoulders, smart too, perhaps Ravenclaw is the place for you-No, I see manipulation, all with good intentions...Perhaps Slytherin? No...No, best put you where you belong._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

A/N: So I think that Houses are stagnant...Meaning that once you are Sorted, that is the House you belong to. What Euphemia says at the beginning of this chapter is what I wholeheartedly believe. We all have a bit of each House in us, but there is one that will win out EVERY time.

I want to thank and ZanyNY for leaving reviews! This is what keeps me going people!

Love to all!


	9. Chapter 9- Surrounded By Ghosts

A/N: Hello, lovelies!

I've finally gotten a hold on the outline for this fic so hopefully everything will start falling into place, but who knows. For now, I'm just having fun with it! I really liked writing this chapter because it introduces characters that are more moldable, which I love!

We meet Snape, and he's...very Snape. It is a short encounter and if you love Snape, again...I'm sorry? I don't! I have some sympathy for young Snape though, so we'll probably see some of that throughout the rest of the story.

Read and Review!

Disclaimer: How could I possibly own Harry Potter? I do, however, own way too much Harry Potter merchandise. I will be buried with it all!

xx Nessy

CHAPTER NINE- SURROUNDED BY GHOSTS

 _1 September, 1977- Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts_

After dinner, Hermione followed Remus, Sirius, and Peter up to Gryffindor Tower. Having never been given the opportunity in her own time, Hermione had forgotten that the Head Girl and Head Boy were given their own quarters on the third floor. This meant that neither Lily nor James would be around much. Hermione dreaded sharing a room with more girls. After years of listening to Lavender and Parvati prattle on about boys and makeup, she was hoping for some reprieve, and she thought Lily would be it.

As she entered the common room along with the other Gryffindor students, her heart warmed and she instantly released a comfortable sigh. The fire was raging as many students sat around, sharing stories of their summer.

"Boys is just up there and to the right, girls are on the left." Remus smiled at Hermione.

The girl nodded, knowing already, but she found that Remus enjoyed being her guide, so she let him.

A girl approached Hermione, she had light brown hair that was cut short around her face. She wore platform boots making her almost a foot taller than she should be. Hermione smiled as the girl approached her.

"Hello, Hermione, right?" She asked with a kind voice.

"Yes, and you are?" Hermione asked taking the girls hand and shaking it.

"Alice, Alice Brown. I guess I'm on of your roommates, along with Mary over there," She pointed to a girl with flowing blond locks and brown eyes, she was playing a game of chess with another girl with jet black hair and eyes to match, "that's Emmeline across from her. And Marlene over there." Hermione followed Alice's gaze to see a girl with blonde curly hair sitting on Sirius's lap.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back at Alice, that's when everything came together. She look at the hand that was pointing and noticed the big, fat engagement ring that sat there.

"Alice, you're engaged?" Hermione asked. She tried to make her voice sound excited. However, the truth was, she would never understand the Wizarding World's need to marry at such a young age.

"Oh, yes!" Alice smile sweetly. She giggled, but not in a way that annoyed Hermione. "Frank proposed to me over summer break! We're to be married after graduation. That's him over there." She pointed over to a tall and gangly boy with dark brown hair that was talking with Remus. He looked exactly like Neville. Hermione felt all of the blood rush to her head.

She looked from Frank to Alice quickly.

Alice smiled sheepishly. "I know he might not look like much-"

"No...No, that's not it at all." Hermione smiled. "I think you will be lovely together."

Alice smiled widely and Hermione had to hold a chair in order to not fall.

She was surrounded by ghosts.

Hermione was delighted to find out that both Mary and Emmeline seemed like interesting girls. They were both genius at Wizard's Chess, so much so that almost every other student refused to play with them. Both Emmeline and Mary were half-bloods, like Hermione (or at least as far as everyone thought.) Marlene and Alice were purebloods, although the latter did not act like it. Marlene, however, held herself with a haughty air that reminded Hermione more of Draco Malfoy than she would care to admit. The girl was nice, however, and seemed to get along well with her roommates.

Marlene seemed wary of Hermione, which was understandable.

"So, where are you from, Hermione?" The girl asked. She was currently parading around the room in a light blue lingerie set, and Hermione almost looked away, shocked at how carefree the girl was.

"Oxfordshire, originally. But Dad's American, so I've been going to Ilvermorny."

"Wow! That's so cool! What's it like there?" Alice asked with excitement.

"Oh, it's not that much different than here. We have four Houses also...House points, House Cup, all pretty much the same. We're not as big on Quidditch though."

"Oh, well good luck catching on, then. We're all Quidditch crazy." Mary smiled widely.

"Mary's the captain this year." Emmeline smiled.

"And Seeker, thank you very much!" Mary smiled brightly and threw a pillow at the dark haired girl beside her.

Hermione smiled at her roommates, watching them do their normal nightly routine. The girls seemed like people Hermione could be friends with, which hurt her even more. She had done extensive research on the Order when she first found out what it was in fifth year. She had exchanged letters with Remus over the years, her Remus, older Remus. He explained some of the missions and also included some of the past members and their fates. At first, he was hesitant to share this information with the girl, but realized soon enough that she would not relent, most likely going to more dangerous means to get the information. Hermione was not aware of it at the time, but Remus knew that part of her all too well.

Mary was dead.

Marlene was dead.

Emmeline was dead.

Alice was as good as.

"So, any boyfriends back home, Hermione?" Marlene asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. The rest of the girls listened in closely. It seemed that boy talk was not completely avoidable, Hermione thought to herself with disdain.

"Erm...No, not really."

"Is it true that you were living with the Potters this summer?" Alice asked.

Marlene's ears perked up.

"Oh, er-yes. Charlus is a distant cousin on Mum's side...So-"

"Why did you come here? If you've been going to Ilvermorny all these years, what changed?" Marlene asked.

Mary hissed, "Marlene!"

"What? I'm just making conversation." Marlene replied in an innocent voice.

Hermione cleared her throat. "It's okay." She knew if she did not set the record straight right there and then, rumours would be flying around within the week. "My mum and I were attacked this summer. I come back every year to be with Mum, you see. Well, we were attacked at now she's missing. And we can't get ahold of my dad…"

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Alice said. The girl squeezed beside Hermione on her bed and squeezed her hand. "It seems like a lot of bad things are happening now...It's not fair."

Hermione looked into Alice's brown eyes; they were so hopeful and bright, nothing like the almost soulless eyes Hermione had met at St. Mungo's. Hermione wiped a tear that had formed and shook her head. "It's not fair at all." Little did Alice know, Hermione's sadness did not stem from the loss of her parents, she had had months to come to terms with that. Hermione's sadness came directly from the fact that everyone around her would experience terrible things; they would lose loved ones, they would be tortured, they would be killed, and Hermione knew she was powerless to stop that.

* * *

 _2 September, 1977- Potions Classroom, Hogwarts_

Hermione was relieved that the first day of classes would be on a Friday. This meant that she had the entire weekend to catch up on everything that she had missed. In all reality, she had not missed anything. Since the day she received her Hogwarts letter in her own time, she had been at least three months ahead of the rest of her classmates, and neither being on the run from a homicidal man nor a twenty year jaunt back in time would change that. Even still, Hermione wanted to double check, and then triple check, and just in case, check one more time to make sure there was not one thing that she missed.

The first class she had on the first day of classes was Potions. She walked into the classroom and immediately realized that Snape was not her professor. The room looked different, there was more light. It also smelled different. It smelled like smoke and firewhisky and petrichor. Hermione noticed the smoke whisping from the mouth of one of the cauldrons and immediately she jolted backwards, recognizing it instantly as Amortentia. It had always smelled like that for her, but the smell was all too familiar now.

As Hermione took her jump backwards, she collided directly into another student.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. Hermione knelt down to begin picking up the books that the student had dropped when her hands stopped on a copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ that felt all too familiar in her hands. That is when Hermione looked up directly into the obsidian eyes of Severus Snape.

"Watch where you're going." He growled.

Hermione stumbled to her feet and shoved the books in Snape's hands. He turned on his heels and made his way over to one of the tables. Hermione could not help but stare after him.

"Did Snivellus say something to you?" James asked with a protective tone.

"His name is Severus, Potter." Lily scoffed.

"Did he do something to you?" James asked, ignoring Lily. The redhead looked almost shocked that James had not taken the opportunity to speak to her or to make a backhanded comment about Snape.

"No…I'm fine." Hermione answered. "I ran into him, it was my fault."

"I doubt that." Sirius scoffed as he threw his book-bag down on the table next to Hermione.

"What's so wrong with him? Why do you all seem to hate him?"

Remus sighed as he sat on the stool across from Hermione. "It's been a...thing since first year."

"A _thing?"_ Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised. She had always known that Snape harbored some sort of resentment towards Harry for something James had done. She was just never sure what exactly had happened. Hermione looked over at Lily who had seated herself with Hermione's roommates. Her green eyes looked sad as they gazed across the room. "He doesn't seem the happiest, but-"

"But nothing, Hermione. If you know what's best for you, you will stay away from him." Sirius said in a hushed whisper. Hermione noticed the force behind his statement. It was not jealousy, no, he was protecting her. She could sense it.

"Okay." Hermione nodded, her eyes never leaving Sirius's.

Soon the class started and Hermione bit back the groan in her mouth when she realized who the Potions Master was. How could she have forgotten.

Horace Slughorn lumbered up to the front of the room beside the lone table that held the cauldron full of Amortentia.

"Good morning, seventh years! I hope you all had a lovely summer. Now, I assume you all have your books. I have a potion up here that I have brewed. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Lily's hand instantly shot up in the air. Hermione's eyes widened a fraction, was that what she looked like? She sighed and slowly raised her hand in the air also.

"Ah, perhaps a new voice. Miss…" Slughorn called on Hermione.

"Granger." Hermione answered.

"Miss Granger, please identify the potion."

"It's Amortentia, sir."

"Yes, you've noticed it by the mother of pearl sheen, perhaps?"

Hermione nodded. "And the smell, of course."

"And what do you smell, if I may ask?" Slughorn asked.

Hermione's cheeks instantly flushed and she resisted the urge to gaze to the right. Perhaps it was just because he was standing right beside her. She moved closer and much to her chagrin, the smell only intensified.

"I smell...smoke, Firewhisky...and the smell after the rain-petrichor." She cleared her throat and shuffled back to her seat, avoiding making eye contact with anyone.

"Lovely, 10 points to Gryffindor." Slughorn exclaimed.

He went on to discuss their course plan for the rest of the year, and as much as she wanted to, Hermione had trouble paying attention. For the entire period, she could feel Sirius's eyes on her; almost as if they were burning a hole in her skin.

* * *

 _Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland_

"You should join me and Remus in the library tomorrow, Hermione." Lily offered the witch as they sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner. "If you want to, that is."

"Not everyone likes spending their Saturdays studying, Lily." Marlene scoffed at the girl.

Hermione ignored her roommate and smiled at Lily. "That would be lovely. It would be nice to get some help to make sure there's nothing else that I've missed. It seems that the curriculum here is very similar to the one at Ilvermorny, but you can never be too careful."

"My thoughts exactly." Lily smiled.

"So, Hermione." Mary leaned over the table to look at the girl. "What happened between you and Snape in class today? Is everything okay?"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Yes, I knocked into him. It was my fault."

"It'd be smart to steer clear of him." Mary offered.

As Hermione opened her mouth, she was cut off by Lily. "He's not a bad person. It's no doubt he doesn't like any Gryffindors, you haven't been overly kind to him."

"How can you defend him?" Emmeline scoffed.

"He is-was my friend." Lily said with sadness.

"Was?" Hermione asked. She never knew that she had been friends with Snape. It seemed that they had had a terrible falling out.

"He called Lily a Mudblood last year…" Mary said with mirth in her voice. "Then he had the nerve to wait outside the common room all night until she would come out and talk to him. Manipulative bastard."

"He apologized." Lily muttered.

"Like that makes a difference." Mary spat as she stabbed a potato with her fork.

"I'm sorry, Lily." Hermione said to the girl. It pained her to see those green eyes filled with sadness.

Lily shrugged. "People change, I guess…"

"People change." Mary rolled her eyes. "Sure, people change, but not everyone becomes a Death Eater-"

"Mary!" Alice scolded, causing most of the Gryffindor table to stop and stare at the girls.

"Sorry…" Mary muttered under her breath before stuffing another potato in her mouth.

After everyone calmed down and the rest of the Gryffindors went back to their own conversations, the girls became prattling on about boys, specifically Alice and Frank's engagement.

Hermione zoned out throughout the majority of the conversation. She was happy for Alice, but she knew the outcome, and it was too difficult to pretend. For the second time that day, Hermione felt eyes on her. It was not Sirius, however. These eyes belonged to Dumbledore. He gazed down at her from his spot at the faculty table. His half-moon glasses were perched on his nose as they usually were. He was watching her.

Hermione sent him a sweet smile and vowed to find out what he knew later. There was no doubt that the man would figure out where she was from sooner or later. She hoped it would be later. She did not need another person knowing the truth about her.

"Hermione?" Lily asked, jolting the girl out of her trance.

"Yes?" She asked with a squeak. "Sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to the Head's dorm with us? We're going to just hang out and listen to music…" The redhead smiled.

If she was being honest, Hermione would have rather just gone to bed, but she knew her roommates would think it was strange if she ignored them, so she nodded. "I would love that."

* * *

A/N: hmm...Friday night? Teenagers? Left alone? What in the world could happen? We shall see!


	10. Chapter 10-Secrets and Sickness

A/N: Hi, I'm back!

Sorry this update took me a while. For some reason I just couldn't write this week. I remedied that tonight! I think I'm going to have to start updating just once a week since school is starting back up. But, if I can update more regularly than that then I will. But it will not be more than a week between updates, I promise.

This chapter has some...mature themes? Well, just talk of mature themes, just so you know!

Okay! I'll have some author's notes at the bottom about Hermione characterization if you want to know more about what she looks like and who she is to me. This will be important further into the story so I suggest giving it a read.

Wow, I'm on ten chapters already!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans right now...oh, grass...delicious

xx Nessy

CHAPTER TEN- SECRETS AND SICKNESS

 _2 September, 1977- Head's Dorm, Hogwarts, Scotland_

"So how's living with Potter so far?" Mary asked as she threw herself down on the couch in the Head's dorm. The common room looked almost exactly like the Gryffindor one, but there was a small kitchenette attached to it. There were two separate staircases that led up to the Head Girl and Boy's respective bedrooms.

Hermione sat down on one of the red velvet chairs after everyone had taken their seats. Lily padded into the kitchen to begin making tea for everyone.

"It's alright. It's only been one night. No one's died yet, so I'm...hopeful."

"Seen him with his shirt off yet?" Marlene sniggered from beside Mary.

Lily peaked her head out of the kitchen, her cheeks blazing red. "No! And even if I had I wouldn't tell _you."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marlene scoffed.

Lily simply hummed to herself and continued making the tea.

"Where are the boys tonight?" Emmeline asked.

Lily shrugged as she walked out of the kitchen, a platter of tea following behind her. "Probably tormenting Slytherins or first years...or first year Slytherins."

Hermione had just put the cup of tea to her lips when the door to the dorm room opened and in stumbled the four Marauders.

"Hello, ladies." Sirius smirked. "Having a slumber party? And you didn't invite us? I'm hurt."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sorry that not all of us are salivating at your feet, Black."

Sirius simply shrugged and winked at Marlene.

"What are you four doing here anyhow?" Mary asked as she blew steam from her tea cup.

"I happen to live here!" James scoffed as he slid into an empty chair. The three other boys followed suit, taking the available seats. That is how Hermione found herself sitting in between Remus and Sirius.

"We were planning on having a little fun, care to join?"

"I'm not particularly interested in your brand of fun, Sirius." Emmeline scoffed.

"Come on, Emmy!" Sirius pouted. "I've got two bottles of Firewhisky with our names on them."

Mary quirked an eyebrow and looked at Emmeline who shrugged. "Fine." The dark haired girl said with a slight smile.

"Absolutely not! I am Head Girl. I cannot condone drinking!" Lily scoffed. "James, how are you okay with this?"

James's cheeks tinged pink as he stammered. "Well...I...I mean-Pads, maybe it's not a good-"

"Come on!" Sirius whined. "Lils, listen, wouldn't you rather be here with us to make sure we don't get into any trouble? Who knows what we'll get into without proper supervision?"

James nodded in agreement, it seemed like a good explanation.

Remus sighed and burrowed further into the couch.

"Interested, Granger?" Sirius smirked and looked at the girl beside him.

"I am!" Marlene interjected, sending a quick glare at Hermione. The bushy haired girl looked at her roommate with confusion. She had no idea why Marlene was so defensive.

"Of course you are, Marly." Sirius smiled sweetly, causing the girl to simper under his gaze.

Hermione sighed. "Might as well. That is, if Lily's okay with it."

"Come on, Lils." Sirius pouted.

"Lily, please!" James begged.

The redheaded girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Fine, but I'm not drinking. One of us has to keep a level head throughout all of this."

Alice chuckled. "You all have fun with that, but I have an early date with my fiance, so I will take my leave." She stood with smiles to everyone and exited the dorm.

"All's well," Sirius sighed. "One of the bottles of Firewhisky has Veritaserum in it anyhow. And I certainly don't need to know the dirty details of her relationship with Frank."

Immediately, Peter cleared his throat. "I'm not really sure I'm up for it, Pads."

"Pete!" Sirius whined.

"Everything okay?" James asked in a hushed voice.

Peter shrugged. "Yeah, just a long day, y'know?"

James nodded and Sirius conceded.

"Sleep well, Pete." Remus smiled at his friend as he also left the dorm.

Sirius jumped from his seat and bounded over to the kitchenette, grabbing 8 glasses. "Who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We're not 13, Sirius."

"Says who?" The raven haired boy scoffed as he slumped back into his seat. The rush of air that passed made Hermione's throat constrict. She was accutely aware that Sirius did, in fact, smell like her Amortentia. Or her Amortentia smelled like him. Either way, it was a development that she was not entirely sure was welcome.

"We'll have to make some rules, of course." Lily spoke up. Despite her vowing not to drink, she took the glass of Firewhisky Sirius handed her.

"Rules, rules, rules! Is that all you think about?" Sirius scoffed.

"Not always…" Lily sighed.

"Okay, here are your rules then. No dares involving any under the clothes action and no forcing people to answer questions they don't want to answer."

"Fair enough." The redhead sighed.

Fifteen minutes later and one bottle down, the group of seventh years had gotten through the more tame Truth or Dare questions. Simple questions like; "What's your favorite colour?" or "What's your biggest pet peeve?"

Said questions were easy to answer but also easy to lie about, seeing as the first bottle of Firewhisky did not contain Veritaserum. As Sirius poured glasses of the bottle laced with the dreaded truth potion, a sense of unease settled over the group. Said feeling most likely came from the mischievous smirk that graced Sirius's lips.

"Okay, Lils, you first." Sirius instructed.

Lily nodded and looked around the group. She decided to ease into the inevitable conversation slowly. She looked at James with a small smile. "Potter, how old were you when your parents told you about the birds and the bees?"

James took a sip of his drink. He shrugged. "Not sure...Figured it out myself, I guess. They're disappearing at an alarming rate."

A silence settled over the group as they processed James's answer. Sirius was the first to bark out a startling laugh, launching everyone else into tipsy giggles.

"What's so funny?" James asked, his cheeks beginning to red with embarrassment.

Mary cleared her throat. "She means Cauldrons and Broomsticks, Potter."

"Oh." James nodded in realization, his cheeks burning now. He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Fifth year…"

Lily prompted Remus who was sitting next to James.

The werewolf shrugged. "The conversation they gave me was...a little...different." Remus, of course, was referring to the terrible conversation he had had with his father the summer before sixth year. He was expecting the normal embarrassing 'sex talk,' but what he got was something entirely different. Remus had always known how his father thought of him. Since the moment he had bitten at the young age of four, his father had taken to distancing himself from his son. This was the main reason why Remus felt so poorly about himself. If the one person in the world that was supposed to love him unconditionally could not bare to look him in the eye, then there must be something horribly wrong with him.

So the conversation went as follows:

"Engaging in sexual relations with someone will put them in grave danger. Not only physically but socially also. They will be considered a pariah, an outcast. It would be pure evil to subject someone to that. As if the Wizarding World needs more reasons to hate werewolves."

After Remus answered, Sirius and James shared a sad look with each other, knowing the details of the aforementioned conversation.

Moving on, Hermione answered. "Fourth year." Her parents were medical professionals and did not see themselves as ignorant people. They knew teenagers engaged in more precarious acts, they had at one point too, and they believed the more information on was given, the better. The conversation Hermione had received outlined the basic anatomy and biology one learns, along with some of the emotions connected to such acts. She had nodded at each of her parents and thanked them for the information.

Sirius simply chuckled when it was his turn. "After I was sorted into Gryffindor my darling mother sent me a letter telling me that I should not procreate lest the Black family be tainted with yet another Gryffindor. That being said...I immediately figured out what she meant. So after a rather uncomfortable conversation with McGoogles...I knew."

The group easily looked past Sirius's revelation knowing that he never wanted to go further into the relationship he had with his family. He would say what he wanted, and that is all the information people got. Once their laughter had calmed down, Mary looked at Emmeline.

"Well…" The blonde answered. "I was given the traditional talk fourth year, but considering my current situation, I had to be given a different conversation."

Emmeline chuckled. "I was never given the talk. My parents knew I was gay, and well...they had no idea where to even start."

Marlene shrugged. "I was never given the talk either. It's considered taboo in most Pureblood households to talk about it. But...I managed." She smirked and looked at Sirius. Hermione noticed the exchanged and decided she needed to find out the specifics of the pair's relationship.

Lily answered, "Third year. My sister told me just after my parents told her. Figured she'd save me the embarrassment she faced. Come to think of it, that's probably the last good conversation we had." The redhead's cheeks instantly blazed the color of her hair as she realized her slip up. "This veritaserum's really doing its job, isn't it? It's making me feel like I'm going to do something stupid."

"I'm stupid, you can do me." James answered almost instantaneously. "Shit, did I say that out loud?"

Sirius barked out a laugh and looked at his friend. "If that wasn't so funny I would be laughing at how red your face is!"  
Lily was blushing so fiercely that she had to lower her head. Her old roommates shared a look, knowing her long history with James. Hermione simply chuckled, she knew the outcome, but seeing the process was something different. She had a lot to learn about James and Lily's relationship. She hoped that one day she would be able to share these stories with Harry. When she got back. _If_ she got back.

* * *

"Okay, okay." Sirius conceded. "If you don't want to answer the question, you can just take the dare."

Lily scoffed. "So I can choose between telling everyone intimate details about my sex life or 'kissing the sexiest person in the room?' I don't think so."

"Come on, Lils, don't be a party pooper." James pouted.

"Fine." Lily sighed. "I'm a virgin, there you go!"

"Thank you! Now, was that so hard?" Sirius scoffed. "James?"

The dark haired boy murmured into his glass. "Virgin…"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, James." Lily smiled at him. He returned a wide smile that made his glasses go lopsided.

After a few moments of Remus fidgeting on the couch he answered that he was not, in fact, a virgin. It had been one time, an awkward encounter with a Muggle girl in the village he grew up in. Coincidentally, said encounter occurred just the day before the talk he received from his father.

Hermione simply took a sip of her drink and shrugged. "I'm not a virgin."

Unfortunately for Sirius, his mouth had a tendency to move before his brain had time to think and he blurted out. "Really?"

Hermione scoffed. "Why does that surprise you?"

"I...Well I-I just…"

"Yes, Sirius? Spit it out, I'm honestly very interested to see how you talk yourself out of this one?" She held sweet smile on her face, but her eyes twinkled with slight mischief.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the girl. It seemed as if they were having a silent conversation. This was not the first time this had happened, to be fair. Over the past few weeks, Sirius and Hermione shared more than a few looks, but very few one on one conversations. It did not matter, however because they had a way of communicating only through a few looks. This was something that usually took friends years of practice in order to do. She could do it with Harry and Ron as if it were second nature. But with Sirius, it was an almost instant connection.

He smirked. "You're evil."

Hermione mirrored his smirk and nodded. "I know."

They shared a smile and turned back to the group.

There seemed to be a hush over the crowd. They were no longer a group; they were an audience watching a world that they were not a part of.

Someone cleared their throat, invading the silence causing Sirius and Hermione to tear their eyes away from each other.

"Well, Sirius, no need for you to answer the question, eh?" Mary chuckled into her glass of Firewhisky. Everyone else shared a laugh, Hermione, however, noticed how Sirius flinched slightly, his laugh hollow. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with the need to reach for his hand. It took almost every bone in her body to stop it. Thankfully for her, the group moved on quickly.

Mary shrugged, "Depends on how you define virginity, you know? I've never been with a man, and really don't plan on it." She chuckled under her breath. Emmeline joined in and then sighed.

"Not a virgin...In any sense of the word." She chuckled to herself.

"Me next!" Sirius shouted. "I have one!"

"Fine, Black..go ahead." Lily sighed. "It is not your turn though, but I'll allow it."

"Oh thanks." Sirius snorted. He turned to Hermione with a smirk.

"Granger, truth or dare?"

Hermione's eyebrow raised. "Truth," she answered and took a sip of her drink.

"Who's your best friend?" He asked.

For some reason, Hermione could not answer the question. Instinctively she wanted to answer 'Harry.' But her mouth wouldn't allow the word to form. She felt lightheaded almost instantly, black spots appearing in her vision.

"Granger?" Sirius asked again.

"Sorry...I-" She begun, but was cut off by the urgent need to vomit. She stood quickly, almost tripping over Remus's legs. She made halfway to the staircase when her vision caved in and she fell to the floor.

* * *

A/N: So if you looked up my fancast of Hermione for this fic (Grace from Skins), you will know that she is half-black. I know there is a lot of talk about black Hermione and white Hermione, and I thought best of both worlds. I am also half black, and I think the plights of biracial people are overlooked sometimes, so I wanted to address that in this fic.

This is the 70s! It was better but still not a great time for black people. And, Hermione's "parents" having been married, as an interracial couple? Gotta be mentioned.

Hermione grew up in the Muggle world in the 90s and dealt with the particular amount of racism that occured then, now she is in the 70s and people will treat her a bit differently! I do think, however, that race is not a problem to purebloods, and most of the wizarding world (to be fair, blood is more important to them.) But there are still some bad seeds

It's not going to be a lot and won't really affect the story that much, but I wanted to let you all know. If you have anything questions or comments just let me know.

Anywho! Thank you so much for reading and following and commenting you all make me so grateful!


	11. Chapter 11- Time and Time Again

A/N: Feel free to hate me!

I am so so so sorry! I know I said I would update in a week and that was like two weeks ago. Life sort of hit me and then school started and I haven't had a moment to breathe much less think about writing. I had a bit of a brain fart while writing this so the ending's not the best. I'll try to have another chapter out soon, but I can't promise anything. I'm really busy with school so far but hopefully as the term progresses I'll settle into a better routine and can have actual update dates.

Thank you so much for all that have read and reviewed, you all keep me going.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, which you know.

xxNessy

CHAPTER ELEVEN- TIME AND TIME AGAIN

 _3 September, 1977- Hospital Wing, Hogwarts, Scotland_

Hermione finally regained consciousness as the sun shone into the marble Hospital Wing. She had woken up there more times than she could remember. The first time was after she had been petrified. The second had been after a rather bad anxiety attack her third year. Then in her fifth year after the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. There had been visits here and there, especially whenever Harry played a game of Quidditch. Oddly, she found comfort in the large room.

She heard the rapid rustling of skirts as the mediwitch, Madam Pomfrey, approached her bed.

"I'm glad you're awake, Ms. Granger. The Headmaster wanted to speak with you at once. Are you feeling okay enough to walk?"

Hermione nodded instantly. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Take this before you leave, Pepper-Up Potion, dear." Madam Pomfrey left a vial on Hermione's bedside table and bustled back to her work station.

After Hermione drank the bubbling potion she put her shoes on and exited the Hospital Wing. She was happy to notice that one of her friends had dropped off some clothes for her, so she was not stuck wearing her uniform from yesterday. Clad once again in the pants she found too tight, Hermione began ascending the stairs to the Headmaster's office.

Once she reached the eagle statue, she realized that she had not been given the password.

"Oh..shoot." She muttered under her breath.

The eagle spoke, for the first time ever to Hermione's knowledge. "The Headmaster is expecting you." It turned its wings, revealing a staircase.

It had been the first time Hermione had entered the Headmaster's office in this time. It had been the first time she had entered the Headmaster's office since he died. So, seeing him sitting at his desk as if everything was fine, shocked Hermione only for a moment.

"Sit, please, Ms. Granger." The grey haired man instructed.

Hermione hesitantly sat in the chair. She knew what was coming; she had passed out after drinking with her friends. She was bound to get detention. However, she was not aware why this problem was delegated directly to the Headmaster, usually the Head of House would take care of such problems.

"Lemon drop?" The man asked as he gazed over his half-moon glasses at the girl.

Hermione shifted in her seat and cleared her throat. "No, thank you. May I ask why I am here?"

Dumbledore looked bemused. "Of course, Ms. Granger. I believe we have much to discuss."

"If this is about last night, I'm really sorry. Please don't punish my friends…"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "If we reprimanded every seventh year that decided to partake in...libations, over the weekend, everyone would have detention. That is not my main concern, Ms. Granger. Although, Professor McGonagall will be having words with the Head Girl and Boy...No way around that."

Hermione nodded. "Of course. What did we need to discuss?"

"I have exchanged a few letters with Mrs. Potter since our first encounter a month ago. I had a few questions about your transcripts…"

Hermione's back stiffened.

"Yes, I do believe we have much to discuss."

"I don't know what to say, Headmaster."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. "Let's first discuss who you really are, Ms. Granger."

"I am Hermione Granger, sir…" She responded sceptically.

"Maybe I am not phrasing this correctly, Ms. Granger. I am quite the observant man, and I do believe there is something you are not telling me. It seems that Mrs. Potter is aware of this, however, and I trust her judgement, therefore I trust you. I would like to be aware of who is walking the halls of my school. I am sure you can understand with the current climate."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip. "There is something I am keeping from you, Headmaster. It is not something that can hurt anyone...I am not-as far as I know," She muttered under her breath, "dangerous."

"Where are you from originally, Ms. Granger?"

"Oxfordshire, born and raised."

"And you received a Hogwarts letter at the age of eleven?"

"Yes, sir."

"It seems that you have told many of your classmates that you received a letter from Ilvermorny also, where you decided to study. Is that truly the case?"

"No, sir."

"You received a Hogwarts letter and attended Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir."

"No, when are you from, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione cleared her throat, it began to feel constricted again. "1998, sir."

"Ah…" Dumbledore nodded. "I thought as much."

That is exactly what Euphemia had said to Hermione. There was once a time when the girl would have trusted the Headmaster with anything, but after being sent on a wild goose chase that resulted in her being tortured, she was a bit sceptical of the man's true motives.

Dumbledore continued. "I believe you are suffering from something that is deemed 'time traveler's sickness.' There will not be much about this written, seeing as it has not been discovered yet. Time is only just being figured out, relatively, that is. I assume you were asked a question, or were about to speak about something from the future?"

Hermione thought back to the night before. "Oh...Yes. Sirius asked me who my best friend was."

Dumbledore nodded. "That could cause a bought of the sickness."

"So I can't say anything? If I try to talk about the future...I'll just collapse?"

Dumbledore nodded again. "It is a fail safe, Ms. Granger."

Hermione shook her head. "I still don't understand any of this. I've done a lot of research on Time-Turners and time travel over the years, but nothing prepared me for this. Won't my being here affect the future?"

"In some ways. But, you must understand that time is a loop. What has come to pass will always come to pass. What has happened has always happened and what will happen will always happen."

"So... I was supposed to come back here? Everyone I know in the future already...knew me?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes, Ms. Granger."

"Sirius...Remus...Professor McGonagall...you...Professor Sn-" Hermione saw spots in her vision. "Bugger."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you for your help, Headmaster. Again, I am sorry about last night. I will try to keep Sirius's drinking to a minimum."

"If anyone can do it, it's you, Ms. Granger."

With that, Hermione exited the Headmaster's office. The entire walk back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione's mind was reeling. That meant that the entire time Remus had been her professor, he had known her before, as she was now. Oh, how strange that must have been. And Professor Snape...No wonder he despised her as much as he did Harry. And Sirius...Hermione breathed out deeply. He always seemed to know her better than she knew him, this would be why. It also explained why he and Remus looked at her with sadness as if they were missing a friend.

Hermione nodded to herself. If what had happened was always meant to happen and had already happened, then she would find a way back home. But that also meant that she could not save her friends from their pain. There would be no way for her to protect Alice and Frank, no way to stop Peter, no way to comfort Remus, no way to save Sirius...No way to save Lily and James.

Hermione was just outside of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room when that realization hit her like a ton of bricks. All of the air left her lungs and she almost collapsed to her knees. She would know everyone's fate and she would be powerless to stop it. She could not even warn them.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you alright? We've been so worried!" A voice came from behind her. It was Lily.

Hermione turned and looked into those green eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I just can't right now…" She turned away from the girl and hurried into the common room. Her friends were all sitting inside, waiting for her, but she flew past them, ignoring their comments.

"What happened?" Mary asked, worried.

"Drama queen…" Marlene muttered under her breath.

"Shut up, Marlene." Sirius scoffed. "Is she okay, Lily?"

Marlene's eyes widened and her mouth hung open at Sirius's comment. Emmeline had to physically close the girl's mouth.

"I don't know, Sirius." Lily answered as she slumped into one of the empty chairs. "I asked her if she was okay, but the second she looked at me she just started crying."

"If this wasn't such a terrible time I would make a joke…" Sirius muttered.

"I'm glad you've learned some tact, Black." Lily nodded.

Sirius wanted to run after Hermione. His eyes lingered on the stairs up to the girl's dorm. He knew that in his Animagus form he could go up them, but knew that this was not the best time.

"Mary, do you think you can check on her?" Lily asked.

The girl nodded and ran up the stairs.

Hermione was curled on her bed, cuddling her pillow.

"Babes, can you tell me what's wrong?" Mary asked as she sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. The girl did not turn around, nor did she make any indication of hearing the girl. "Hermione…"

Hermione sniffled. "I'm sorry." She turned. "I didn't want to be rude. I just needed to be alone."

Mary nodded. "I understand...Will you tell me what happened last night? We were all so worried. You just...collapsed."

"Would you accept that I'm a lightweight as an answer?" Hermione smiled hopefully.

The blonde girl chuckled. "Maybe if you hadn't just ran past us crying…"

Hermione nodded. "Screwed that one up, didn't I...Well, I think it was just the intensity of it all, you know? I've just been dropped in this new place and I don't know if the people I love are okay and-" She broke off into another fit of sobs.

Mary wrapped her arms around the girl and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm so sorry...If there was anything we could do...anything we _can_ do."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you...Wow, you guys are much better than my last roommates, you know?" She chuckled and wiped at her eyes. "They would just tell me that I looked ugly with my eyes all puffy."

Mary scoffed. "Fucking shitmisers, the lot of them. You're gorgeous, Hermione! If I wasn't with Emmeline, I'd-"

"Oh, stop it." Hermione chuckled. "Thank you...I just don't think I'm up to seeing anyone today."

Mary nodded. "Done. We'll come bring you some food at lunch, okay? Have you got enough books up here?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah, I'll be alright."

"Okay, love." Mary nodded and exited the room.

It did not matter, however, how comforted Mary made Hermione feel, because every time she looked into the girl's eyes, Hermione could not shake the feeling that she was dead. That she would not survive the first war. Everywhere Hermione went, she was surrounded by ghosts. When she had first landed in the past, she had thought that maybe she would be able to save some of them...But she knew that she would not be able to, and that made everything much worse.

* * *

 _4 September, 1977- Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland._

The next morning at breakfast, everyone went along as if nothing had happened. Hermione had an inkling that that was because of Mary, and she was eternally grateful for the girl. Lily, however, needed to check in with her friend.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" She asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'm better, thanks, Lily." She looked up and met the girl's eyes for only a second. And for that second, she did not see Harry, she saw Lily. Maybe over time it would get easier.

"Mail's here!" Alice exclaimed as hundreds of owls came flying in, dropping parcels of forgotten things and letters to the students. Hermione found it funny that Frank's parcel was one of the largest, and coincidentally, filled with socks. Like father, like son, Hermione thought.

"This is for you, Hermione." James said as he handed the girl a letter.

She opened it with haste and smiled when she saw it was from Euphemia

 _Dearest Hermione,_

 _I received a letter from Dumbledore yesterday about your stay in the Hospital Wing. Now, I cannot say that I condone the drinking part, I am glad you're okay. This leads me to the next part of my letter. The Headmaster and I discussed your placement for the rest of the year, and however long you will be in our time. We both believe it is time to continue the storyline with your parents._

 _If you are not aware, right now, there are a group of fighters in America called Scourers, they are not unlike the Death Eaters we have here. This letter is to notify you that the Aurors in both England and America have investigated into your parents, and unfortunately, they have been found dead. To the outside observer, this will be a heartfelt letter from your new surrogate mother, informing you of the terrible news._

 _I am sorry, Hermione, that you don't know if the people you love are safe. But know that you have a home here for as long as you need it._

 _Have a wonderful year and owl us if you need anything, or if you just want to talk._

 _You are family now, Hermione. You are a Potter._

 _Love,_

 _Euphemia (I won't ask you to call me Mother, but if you'd like, the offer stands.)_

Hermione read the letter again as she tried to figure out the best way to respond to the letter. Everyone had to believe that her parents had died. She could have used this excuse last night, she thought to herself.

"Is everything alright, Hermione?" Lily asked, noticing Hermione's face change.

She lowered the letter and looked up at Lily.

"No…" She sighed. "They found my parents...They're-" She could not finish the sentence, so she handed Lily the letter.

The redhead read the letter with lightning speed. "Oh, Hermione...I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks."

"What do you need?" Mary asked, Lily had handed the letter to her immediately after she had finished it. It went around the seventh year girls, each, in turn reaching out to Hermione.

"I don't know...I don't know how to process this." She answered truthfully. Hermione had come to terms with parting with her parents in her own time. It had been months, and at least she knew they were safe. But this was like opening an old wound.

Emmeline nodded. "Let's take a walk to the Black Lake, that always clears my head."

"That sounds nice." Hermione said, she was gazing off into the distance slightly. The past 48 hours had been a whirlwind of emotions and she could really use the fresh air.

The Marauders had just entered the Great Hall as the girls got up to leave.

"What's going on?" James asked, noticing their forlorned expressions. Lily placed the letter in his hand as she continued to usher Hermione out of the crowded room. James thrust the letter into Remus's hands, who then handed it to Sirius. The raven haired boy followed along with the group, all the while staring at Hermione. He just wanted to know if she was okay, but she was surrounded, she was always surrounded. He craved the rare times at the Potters when they were alone.

The group had settled down by one of the docks at the Black Lake, most of them putting their feet in the water, relishing in the warmth while they still had it.

"What can we do, Hermione?" James asked as he sat down next to the girl. "I don't really know how to do this…"

"What, comfort her?" Remus scoffed.

Hermione chuckled. "I'm okay...Honestly. It's hard, really. But I knew this would happen. Since this summer...I just felt it. It's terrible, but I'm glad that I know instead of just having it up in the air."

"Wow, you're taking this better than I would." James sighed.

Hermione smiled. "I'm no stranger to loss, James...It's unfortunately something that gets easier after a while…"

"That's depressing." Sirius sighed.

Hermione looked at the boy as he sat just on the edge of the dock. He was perfect distance away that Hermione could put her feet in his lap if she wanted to. Instead she reached out with her right foot and pushed him into the lake.

The group howled with laughter.

"What the fuck?" Sirius shouted as he emerged. He jumped back up on the dock and wrung out his t-shirt. "I'm going to get you for that." He ran over to Hermione and shook out his hair all over Hermione.

"Sirius Black! Stop acting like a dog!"

Sirius just chuckled and reached down, easily picking Hermione up and throwing her over his shoulders. "Do you know how to swim, Hermione?" He asked in a sweet voice.

She pounded on his back with her fists. "Let me down!"

"As you wish!"

The rest of the day was spent in fits of laughter, water fights, and close conversations. For the first time since she got there, Hermione felt as if she had a place, as if she fit. She was beginning to understand what Dumbledore had told her. What had happened was always meant to happen and what will happen will always happen. For now, Hermione was content to accept that.

* * *

A/N: So like...cute?


	12. Chapter 12- A Rather Dreary Unbirthday

A/N: OOHHH BITCH bet you thought you'd seen the last of me!

I'm so sorry for how long this has taken and even more sorry for how truly dreadful this chapter is. My term has been rather terrible. School is over now, thank all gods above, so i have some time. To be honest, I'm still getting back into the swing of writing this, so I hope you'll forgive me my awful writing and story telling. I will be better, I so swear it!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy what I have given you, warts and all (did you get that reference?(If you're here, I sure hope you did))

I love you all and thank you for sticking with me. I will try to get back onto a regular updating schedule (one I figure out what in the bloody hell I'm doing)

xx Nessy

CHAPTER TWELVE- A RATHER DREARY UNBIRTHDAY

 _19 September, 1977- Gryffindor Girls Dorm, Hogwarts, Scotland_

 _Hermione's feet hit cobblestone with a harsh thump. With a wince, she straightened herself up and began trudging quickly down the street. She heard the screams first, then smelled burnt wood. She heard the footsteps before she saw the person they belonged to. They were moving fast._

" _Hermione!" The voice shouted. Hermione recognized it instantly, her head whipping around._

" _Sirius." She breathed. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. Dirt covered his whole body, parts of his skin burned and his shirt singed. "What happened, Sirius?"  
_ " _James...James and Lily." He breathed, his voice shaking. "It wasn't me, I swear. It was…" He cut himself off as a sob escaped his throat._

 _Hermione's eyes glazed over. "No...This can't be happening."_

" _I have to go, I have to get him, Hermione!" Sirius kissed Hermione's forehead quickly then turned._

 _Hermione barely realized what was happening when Sirius disapparated, her shout of protest lost with the crack of his departure. She bent over, her knees almost collapsing. She heard more footsteps, they were loud._

" _Hermione," Hagrid breathed. "Did you find out? Did Sirius tell you? I can't get ahold of Remus…" He was shedding tears the size of golfballs. He tried to keep them away from the bundle of blue in his arms. Hermione's eyes traveled down._

" _Harry…" She breathed, the famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead was prominent. Her heart broke all over again._

 _Hagrid disappeared almost the second the name left Hermione's lips, and he was replaced by an older Harry, the Harry that Hermione had last seen._

" _Harry!" She shouted, throwing her arms around the boy. He felt real._

" _Why didn't you stop him? You knew this would happen, you should have stopped him! You could have stopped him!" The bespectacled boy shouted._

" _No, Harry, it's not that simple!" Hermione shouted, tears streaming for her eyes._

" _It is that simple, Hermione! It's your fault I have no parents!"_

" _No, Harry!" Hermione shouted._

Time is a fickle thing. Most Muggle scientists will say it does not exist. Most wizards will say it is easily manipulated. By either reasoning; _changes_ in time are not only fickle, but funny. When you look at the clock, you know exactly how much time you have until you have to be somewhere or do something. But when you look at the clock, knowing you have nothing to do, the concept of time changes in your mind. For example, the way you view the day ahead of you changes when you know you have class at noon as it changes when you know you have no obligations.

Time, in the eyes of a time traveler, is not only fickle and funny; it is easily manipulated and it does not exist. There is no compartmentalizing time when you do not abide by the rules that created it.

This is why, time traveler, Hermione Granger, found herself to be sitting with a start in her bed. Sweat dripping from her body, her throat dry.

Casting a Tempus charm on her wand, Hermione found that it was 6 o'clock in the morning, and coincidentally the 19th of September, her birthday. Was it her birthday? Did it count anymore?

She slumped back on her bed, her hair creating a makeshift noose around her neck.

How old was she supposed to be? She had been in this time for almost two months. That meant that in the time she left, it would be mid-May. She hoped her friends were doing well, that they did not miss her too much, although that was probably unlikely. Then Hermione stopped. She thought about the Sirius and Remus in her time, they knew everything that was happening. They knew everything that would happen, and they didn't hate her. They didn't hate her for not saving everyone. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But again, time is a fickle thing. If everything that Hermione has done and ever will do has already happened, then will she even be given the chance to save anyone?

Breakfast was a rather quiet affair, Hermione had made it down to the Great Hall before most everyone else and she was grateful to have the time to go over her Charms essay before class. Too soon, however, the Hall was filled with the voices of the students of Hogwarts.

Sirius slumped down beside Hermione with a sleepy mumble of acknowledgement. Remus sat across from her and offered her a sweet smile, which she returned.

"How many times have you read over your essay?" Remus quirked an eye at Hermione as he finished fixing himself a cup of tea.

The girl flushed. "Only five times...That's not so bad, right?"

"You've got me beat." Remus smiled. "Only three."

Sirius looked in between the pair and scoffed, turning to James to make better conversation.

"We need to talk strategy." Sirius deadpanned.

James, having just stuffed a forkful of eggs into his mouth mumbled. "About what?"

"Quidditch, obviously." The raven haired boy rolled his eyes. There would be tryouts in a few days for the teams. James, if being Head Boy was not enough, was also named Quidditch captain. It was a well known fact that Sirius would not even have to tryout. He was the star Beater, everyone knew it. Everyone else, however, had to tryout, and James was dreading have to be in charge of that.

Their conversation lulled in the background as Hermione continued thinking. It seemed that her mind had not shut up since she woke from her dream. She understood where her anxieties were coming from. She had been displaced in time. It was no matter that her actions would bear little to no consequence, since there was nothing she could do. The worst of it was, knowing, without a shadow of a doubt, that she would have no way of stopping the future, no way of changing it. She could not fathom the idea of having to sit back and watch. Even if she were to leave before the worst of it happened, there would be no denying she would feel guilt.

It had begun to set in that she would have to live her life in 1977 as if she were in 1997. Would it be the worst thing to get close to the people near her? Knowing there was nothing that could be done, maybe she could spend that time making as many memories as possible. Every time Hermione had that thought, she would feel guilty. These were Harry's parents. Her best friend's parents. His godfather. His teacher.

Soon, Hermione was shaken out of her reverie by Sirius' questioning voice.

"What's eating her?"

"What?" Hermione looked up, having been spaced out staring at the oatmeal in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Sirius repeated.

It seemed that Remus, James, Sirius, and Lily had all taken to look at Hermione. "What...Oh..nothing." She cleared her throat.

The four shared a look.

"Okay." Lily drawled, obvious that she did not believe the girl beside her. "Come on, we have Ancient Runes in a few minutes. Let's get going."

Hermione, the kind of person that relished in the reprieve of a textbook, followed Lily.

Lily was everything Hermione needed in her life. She was the kindest and most compassionate parts of Harry. She was the Harry that let Hermione throw her arms around him during the TriWizard Tournament. She was the Harry that comforted her on the Horcrux hunt when Ron had left. Despite being everything she needed, it was still hard to look at the redheaded girl at times. When Lily would talk about Potions, her eyes would light up in the same way Harry's would when he talked about Quidditch. There was more than one instance when Hermione would begin crying. Most times, she would be able to excuse herself, but other times Lily would catch it. The green eyed girl never asked any questions, and for that, Hermione was grateful.

Hermione was not completely shocked, but still pleasantly surprised at how quickly her relationship with Remus had flourished. Back in her time...could she call it her time still? Back in Hermione's "first life," Remus had always been a very comforting figure in her life. She always knew he would be there when she needed to speak about books with someone, or even rant about how immature both Harry and Ron were being. Where the Remus now was similar, there were also some differences. Now, Professor Lupin was by no means a confident man, but the Remus Hermione was accustomed to in this time was completely and utterly self conscious. He would avoid eye contact with teachers even.

Hermione knew the reason, of course she did. She just did not know how to broach the subject. Admitting that you know someone's a werewolf is not just something one does at Sunday dinner. It would need to be in a time and place where Remus was comfortable, and where they could speak alone.

This was the next thing on Hermione's list. She knew once she had Remus' trust, everything else would fall into place, and maybe...just maybe...she would begin to feel at home.


End file.
